The Bond of Family
by Lyrical-Light
Summary: The Winx find a young orphaned girl with an Earth-Fairy necklace. Who is she, where did she come from and who are her parents? And why do the Trix keep attacking? Will they solve the mystery before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **This story takes place about a year after season four, so that's most likely right after season five, but, I guess before season six and seven since Daphne has her actual human body and teaches at Alfea. Sorry if that confuses anyone.**

 **I've had this stored up on my computer for almost a year now (no joke) and well . . . I thought why not submit it? I know . . . probably not the best story, huh? But if you're here, it meant that my summary at least caught your attention, or the title?**

 **Did it? I hope so. I'm not very good at writing . . . but I hope this is decent enough . . . I had to re-read through it a few times, but I think it makes a good start? Review would be nice, good or bad, it still helps. Though you don't have too! Anyway, happy reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

It's been more or less a year since the Winx defeated the wizards of the Black Circle, one year since Queen Morgana of the Earth Fairies gave the throne to Nebula (for good, that is, because Roxy denied the throne to become a guardian fairy a few months after she joined Alfea).

Morgana wanted to spend more time with Roxy and Clause to catch up with the time they lost and the only way for Morgana to do that is if she stepped down from the throne and gave it to someone worthy of being the Earth Fairies' Queen.

Well, that and she trusted Nebula. The two have always been close friends, sisters almost, so neither Morgana nor Roxy had any worries about leaving the kingdom in Nebula's capable hands. (Nebula was a lot surprised by their decisions though.)

But at this moment, far away in another dimension called Pantricatic **(pronounced: Pan-Trick-Ah-Tick)** , a young girl of about ten or eleven (five or six years younger than Roxy) was sitting on the steps of an orphanage admiring a necklace that she was told was most likely given to her by her mother (Probably because it is custom for the female parent to do so).

The girl has fair skin, red-bluish (or purple-ish maroon) hair, dark blue (almost black) eyes and wears a pair of dirty brown pants and a slightly dirty white shirt and no shoes. Her necklace is a blue colour that matches the girl's eyes.

The words _'With hope and love to Violet, my little flower'_ are engraved on the necklace that also takes the shape of a butterfly's wings. Admiring the necklace, the girl named Violet was lost in thought.

She had never met her mother and this necklace is all she has of her. Sometimes Violet would imagine how her mother looked like. Did she have the red-ish purple hair colour she has too? What about their eye colour? Was she tall or short?

Violet also wondered what kind of personality she had; was she nice or cruel? Does she like puppies or is she like those other witched Violet has heard of that hate everything? Other times Violet would wonder where she is and if she's still alive.

She also wondered about her father. Was he tall and handsome or short and slightly, well . . . round . . . around the middle? Was he smart? Does he get along well with others, especially with her mother? Is he noble and brave like the specialists? "Hey, Violet!

Stop staring at that piece of junk and come play!" One of the boys shouted at Violet shaking her from her thoughts. "Don't talk to that loser Max! She's a bad influence and just look at her! Not even a sense of fashion let alone any appropriate clothes!" A brown haired girl said, elbowing her brother.

"What's wrong Vi?! Isn't your mommy coming?!" The children laughed at what the blond rich girl said to Violet. "Yeah, I heard she didn't love you, so she had you shipped off to some deserted island, but the plants what live there thought you were so ugly that they gave one look at you and called Mr Thorn!" A rich boy said making the others laugh too.

Violet only got up and ran. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She always gets in trouble if she does. Those snooty rich kids have been picking on her since she was five and if she starts a fight or even says anything back to them she gets in trouble with not only their parents but the orphanage keeper too.

Last time she said something to those kids, their parents told the orphanage keeper and he had hit and kicked Violet until she WAS violet! Not to mention that the Orphanage keeper, Mr. Thorn, locked her in her room without any food for a week!

Violet ran towards a fountain and started to cry. "Hey, what's wrong kiddo?" A tall woman with caramel hair, soft eyes and a bright smile asked before seven other women also approached Violet. Violet only dried her tears roughly with her hand. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She said wiping away the tears.

"What's your name?" A red haired, blue eyed woman asked, "Vi-Violet." She answered shakily, unsure of why they were being so friendly. "Hello there Violet, I'm Bloom. The caramel haired lady is Flora, that's Tecna, Musa, Aisha, Stella, my older sister Daphne and the pink haired girl is Roxy."

The woman with red hair said as she pointed to every one of the women that stood around Violet. Flora used magic and pulled a hanky from nowhere. "Here you go." Flora said handing Violet the hanky. "You used magic . . . if I use magic Mr. Thorn hits me . . . he says magic is only used by evil people."

Violet says looking down at her feet. The Winx looked at each other and then back at Violet. "That's not true. Fairies have magic and use it for good. I don't understand why anyone would say something like that." Daphne said bowing down to the girl.

"But Mister Thorn says that it's bad to use magic! He says only evil witches like those who tried to take over the Universe use magic and that if anyone uses magic that they're evil! So if there are good fairies with magic, why didn't mister Thorn tell me?" Violet asked confused as she looked at Daphne.

For a moment, Violet studied the blond woman's face. Her eyes held much sadness in them, but there was also kindness, joy, happiness and many more emotions that Violet couldn't figure out. Violet looked back at the woman and thought silently to herself as she did.

' _Miss Daphne has very pretty brown eyes . . . they're full of so much kindness. Kindness is good. I like kindness!'_ The woman looked at Violet with concern for a moment, but it vanished quickly and was replaced with a sweet voice. "Who's Mr Thorn?" Daphne asked slightly tilting her head, much like Bloom always did.

Violet silently thought that Daphne looked a little silly doing something like that, but it looked nice on her . . . then she frowned . . . the question finally processing. "The Orphanage keeper . . ." Violet said giving Flora back the hanky. "You're an orphan?" Aisha asked now also bowing down to Violet.

"Yeah-ah, but . . . some of the other . . . nicer kids say they think that . . . that my mom gave me this necklace." Violet said showing them the Blue-Butterfly necklace. "Hey, that looks like an Earth Fairy necklace!" Roxy said proud of herself for remembering the things her mother had told her of the history of the Earth Fairies.

"How do you know Roxy?" Tecna asked looking at Violet's necklace. "I know because my mother told me that the Earth Fairies sometimes gave their children necklaces that had little notes engraved on them, or that held a song. So she must be the daughter of an Earth Fairy!" Roxy answered.

"Well perhaps Miss Faragonda can find out who her parents are." Musa said looking to Bloom. 'What's an Earth Fairy?" Violet asked blinking up at them, looking at Roxy and Bloom and Flora and Daphne the most out of the group. "They are fairies that live on a planet named Earth.

All fairies come from one planet or another and all of them have powers to match the planet they come from." Daphne said with a smile. Violet's eyes went wide. "There are more then two other planets?!" "Yes. There are lots of planets." Roxy laughed.

"Yeah, and I'll name a few for you! There's Domino, Bloom and Daphne's home planet, there's Earth, Roxy's home, there's Melody, Musa's home, also Andros where Aisha lives, there's Linthea **(not sure how to spell that)** , there is Zenith where Tecna goes all techno-crazy and Solaria where I live as the princess and-

Oh, you have to see Magix! That's where we all go to school! Well . . . actually Daphne is a teacher there, but still!" Stella squealed excitedly. Violet looked at her, blinked a few times, and then whispered softly to Daphne. "Is she okay?" Daphne tried not to burst out laughing at the child's serious tone, but nodded mutely, as she chuckled softly behind her hand.

"Is it okay if we take you back to Magix with us? We know someone that might be able to help you find your parents." Roxy asked looking at the girl. "Mr Thorn says that if someone wants to take a kid somewhere with them, then they have to talk to him first."

Violet said looking down. "Then where can we find Mr. Thorn?" Bloom asked while Roxy helped the little girl to her feet. "THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE DEMON!" A tall man with fancy clothes and grey hair with amber coloured eyes shouted as he stormed towards Violet.

"You just did," Violet whimpered hiding behind Roxy. "Excuse me, but we'd like to take Violet with us back to Magix if you don't mind!" Stella said slightly angered at what the man called Violet, stopping him mid-stomp. "You can take her for a price." Mr. Thorn said with a smirk on his face.

"Name it!" Musa said while Roxy hugging the little girl protectively to her side. "You can have her for ONE HUNDRED THOUSND GOLD PIECES!" Thorn shouted at them with a smirk. "Is that all? Well then, here you go." Stella said throwing a bag of gold into the man's hands. He then frowned while looking into the bag.

"FINE, TAKE HER! She's been nothing but trouble, for all I care she can go rot in a rat infested dungeon!" He shouted before turning around and stomping off. "Well that was surprisingly easier than expected." Daphne said shocked while blinking to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Well than looks like you're coming with us to find your parents." Roxy said with a smile. "Well what are we waiting for?" Bloom asked opening a portal to Alfea. Everyone went through and when Violet reached the other side she saw a gigantic castle like place that was pink, blue and here and there you could see a few hints of purple.

Then Violet saw an older looking woman with white hair, blue eyes and a uniform that reminded her of a school _'Huh . . . we must be at the school the yellow haired girl talked about'_. "Girls, good your back . . . oh; and who is this?" The older woman asked the girls. "Miss Faragonda this is Violet, we think she may be the daughter of an Earth Fairy."

Roxy said standing next to Violet, or, more like in front of her, because Violet was slightly hiding behind her again, peeking out at Faragonda. "She's an orphan and we were hoping that you may be able to help us find out who her parents are." Flora said looking at the poor girl. "Well then please step inside."

Faragonda said showing them all inside the school before leading them to one of the rooms in the infirmary. "Ophelia, would you please help us to find out who this girl's parents are?" Faragonda asked the school nurse before Roxy ushered for Violet to walk in and follow Faragonda.

"But of course." Ophelia said smiling brightly at the girl as she looked at her over her glasses. "You all can wait here. If we're lucky this won't take more than ten to twenty minutes and at the most an hour." Ophelia said taking Violet into the room.

One hour later Ophelia and Violet came out of the room, but Ophelia looked as though she'd just seen a ghost while Violet looked mostly confused up at Ophelia as she walked over to Roxy, Bloom, Flora and Daphne, "Miss Faragonda can I speak to you, privately please?" Ophelia asked showing Faragonda into the room.

 **So, I revised this chapter a little bit, I know, it'd still poorly written and I want to say I'm sorry to those of you that have already read this chapter before I came and edited it.**

 **I'm really sorry about that, but I noticed I made a few mistakes when I read through it again . . . Well I hope you all liked it. Until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **Wow, I'd like to send a special THANK YOU out to:**

 **Redarrowissupercool for reviewing!**

 **And to**

 **Decken100 for favouriting and following!**

 **You guys really made my day. Okay, now that, that has been said and done, onto the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Ps. Yes. This Chapter was re-done too and a warning, chapter three might be too, but most likely won't be. But to tell those who care (no offence meant by that) I have been experiencing some technical difficulties lately. For some reason, electronical-devices just hate me.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ten to fifteen minutes later . . .**

"Are you sure?" Faragonda asked shocked at the news she had just been given. "Yes, I'm positive. I did the blood-tests twice and I've run the spell about ten times to make sure I didn't miss or overlook anything."

Ophelia said as both her and Faragonda's faces slightly paled at the thought . . . "I'll talk to the girls and tell them that they're suspicions are indeed correct." Faragonda said railing back in her composure, before meeting the Winx and Violet in the hall.

"It seems your suspicions were right Roxy, Violet is indeed of Earth Fairy blood, but unfortunately, we are unsure as of who her parents are. I'll have to call Nebula and ask her to come and help us. Meanwhile, why don't you girls get Violet something else to wear?

She might be staying here for a while and Daphne, I trust you will go with them to make sure they stay out of trouble?" Faragonda said more then asked with a raised eyebrow in Daphne's direction, though the Winx noticed that she looked slightly less colorful then usual.

"Of course, Miss Faragonda" Daphne answered and nodded to clarify that she meant what she said, "Oh Yes-yes-yes-YES! We get to go SHOPPING!" Stella shouted, jumping in the air, pounding her fists while Violet, who was startled by her reaction, slightly hid behind Bloom.

"I think a small purple dress with some flowers and-" Stella said as they left trough the portal. Faragonda slightly smiled and then sighed. "Now for the hard part . . ." She said to herself while walking to her office. Faragonda had called Nebula and asked her to meet her at Alfea.

When Nebula arrived, Faragonda told her what Ophelia had found. But before Nebula could respond to any of the questions, Professor Palladium rushed in telling them that the Winx and Specialists had arrived and do not look to be in a very promising situation.

When Faragonda and Nebula arrived at the Winx's location they saw Sky carrying an injured Violet. Riven also had Musa in his arms, Thorem had Daphne, Timmy had Tecna, Brandon had Stella and Helia had Flora in his arms. Aisha, Roxy and Bloom were the only girls that hadn't been too greatly injured dearing the time they were gone.

"Girls, what happened?" Faragonda asked rushing towards her students. "The Trix, they've gotten stronger and they hurt Violet, but Bloom used her powers to send them flying into a wall, but before they could do anything else, Daphne used the last of her power to teleport us away before collapsing."

Roxy said clutching her bleeding arm. The boys weren't looking too good either and to tell the truth, Sky looked ready to collapse as well. Nebula saw this and quickly flew over to help Bloom catch him. "Here I'll take her. Bloom, you help Sky." Nebula said as she took Violet from Sky just before he fell to his knees.

Faragonda and Nebula helped Ophelia to heal the girls while Bloom healed Sky. There injuries were quite severe and took a lot of power. Violet was lying in one of the beds in the infirmary along with some of the girls, who refused to leave her side.

Violet was unconscious and Ophelia was starting to think that the wounds the Trix had dealt her, have made her too weak and that she might not make it through the night. "Will they be alright?" Faragonda asked Ophelia as the boys went to check on their girlfriends.

"They will all make quick recoveries, thanks to Nebula's help, but I'm afraid young Violet might be too weak to make it through the night . . . She's lost too much blood. We'll have to do a blood transplant and the only available Earth Fairies that we have are Roxy and Nebula.

But Roxy fell unconscious an hour ago and Nebula passed out from magic exhaustion after using too much of her powers to help us heal all of them and I don't know when either of the two are going to wake up." Ophelia said sighing. "We'll just have to wait, and hope for the best then." Faragonda said almost falling into a chair in exhaustion.

"But she doesn't have long Faragonda. I just hope that one of them wakes up soon." Ophelia said handing Faragonda a cup of tea. "Then the true question my friends, would be: when exactly is 'soon'?" Faragonda asked taking a sip from her tea.

 **Early the next day**

Violet woke up and saw Bloom, Roxy, Aisha and Faragonda sleeping in chairs either next to the wall across from the bed (Aisha, Faragonda and Bloom) or at the bottom of the bed (Roxy). When she moved her head she saw a person asleep in a chair with their head resting on their arms, which were on the bed next to Violet's legs.

It was too dark to make out any of the person's features, but by the frame, it appeared to be a female. She looked absolutely exhausted though. Violet started to sit up-right and must have accidentally woken the woman because her head shot up and she immediately looked to see who had woken her, but instead of looking around, she looked at Violet.

The woman smiled when she saw Violet was awake. Violet didn't know what to do, so she smiled back and then noticed that this woman looked (strangely) very familiar . . . but she can't remember why . . . she looked kind too, but almost everyone Violet has met so far here at Alfea is.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked as she looked at Violet with . . . well actually it is too dark to make out the color of her eyes. "Sleepy." Violet answered with puffy eyes, noting that it was late night.

The woman laughed slightly and stood up. "How's this?" She asked after she fluffed Violet's pillow and threw a purple blanket over her. "Thank you." Violet said laying back down on the pillow and snuggled up in her blanket.

"Who are you . . ." Violet asked sleepily while looking at the unknown woman. "I'm . . . I'm a friend." She said before tucking Violet in and started to go somewhere. "Wait! Please . . . don't go." Violet said shakily, she didn't know why, but . . . she felt a strange feeling when she was around this woman.

A feeling she might have only felt once before . . . But . . . where? And why can't she put her finger on it? The woman turned around and saw Violet's eyes were full of hurt and slight hope.

She smiled and walked back towards the bed. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" She asked sitting back in the chair. "Yes, please." Violet said clutching her blanket tightly. "Okay then. This story is called: The tail of Hope. Once upon a time there was a brave little fairy named Jade.

She grew up in a dark and scary world. . ." As the woman told the story Violet listened closely because she's never had someone tell her a bedtime story before and wanted to remember every word...

". . . then the prince asked Jade to marry him and they brought back the light to the world breaking the curse. Jade and Prince Derrick lived happily ever after bringing joy and happiness to the land." The woman finished the story and tucked Violet in before she sat back down in the chair.

She looked to Violet, then to Roxy at the bottom of the bed and smiled. "It's soon . . ." She spoke softly . . .

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope it has been mysterious enough, I didn't want to give anything away before it's time, though if you want to take a stab in the dark, you can send in a review to guess who Violet's mom is.**

 **You can ask questions and things like that about the story too, but I'm not sure I'll be able to answer all of them? But until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **Hey everyone, hope you've liked things this far and thank you for taking time to read my story, I really appreciate it.**

 **Okay, now I'd like to give a special thanks to redarrowissupercool and AlexisPeaney for reviewing, I also want to give a special thank you to those who have favorited, you guys all rock.**

 **Now, before I get right down to the story, I'd like to reply to a few reviews, you can skip if you don't want to read.**

 **redarrowissupercool:**

 **I'm not sure if you meant that you thought it was Faragonda or if you meant I did, but I'm glad you liked the chapter, I knew I wouldn't be able to get a chapter out as soon as I had wanted so I decided to update quickly, but, you might be right, you might also not be, I can't tell you. :)**

 **AlexisPeaney:**

 **That is a really cool idea, but um, no I'm sorry, she's not. I think I might have got her hair color description wrong then? Violet's hair is slightly more purple-er then Riven's. I'll change it as soon as I get chance, I'm sorry! But hang on to that idea, it will make an awesome story some day! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A few hours after the sun came up**

Faragonda woke the three girls and told them to go and get dressed. Roxy went over to the blue haired woman with wings lying by Violet's bed to wake her. "No, don't wake her just yet Roxy. She might be tired from the blood transplant. Let her sleep." Faragonda said as she showed the girls outside the room.

One hour later everyone was prepared and Faragonda went back into Violet's room. She saw that the blue haired fairy must have woken earlier, because she was resting in the chair with her head on her arms, which were now on the bedside table, where they were on the bed only an hour ago.

Faragonda slightly smiled then stepped closer. She put a hand on the woman's shoulder and the sleepy fairy shifted, bringing her head from her arms to look up at the Headmistress.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you have to eat. You can come back when you're finished." Faragonda said looking down at the woman, who slightly smiled up at her in thanks.

The fairy got up and walked after Faragonda leaving the room, probably still too sleepy to try and use her wings.

But it could also be because there wasn't a lot of room to just get up and fly, besides, other then being tired, she wasn't that desperate to go anywhere fast, it was way too early for that anyway.

But before she closed the door she gave a small smile at the sight of the sleeping girl and gently closed the door being careful to not wake her. A bit later after everyone had left, Violet woke up and sat up right only to find the room empty.

But then the door opened and Violet saw the blue haired woman and looked at her curiously. Is this the same one from last night or a different one? No, probably not, this one has wings. The woman smiled at her and closed the door.

"Did you have a good night's rest?" The fairy asked as she approached the bed.

"Yes, thank you." Violet answered as she stretched out her arms. "Well I'm glad to hear that. Here I brought you something to eat." She said handing Violet a plate that had toasted bread with eggs and beacon on it as well as a knife and fork.

"Thank you." Violet said as she picked up her utensils.

"You're welcome." The blue haired fairy in the blue and red dress said with a slight chuckle as she smiled at the little girl. After Violet finished eating, she got out of bed and saw that she was in one of the school's night gowns. She couldn't see her clothes, so she then turned to the nice fairy, who chuckled, before smiling.

"Why don't you look in the closet?" She asked and Violet nodded and walked towards the giant closet. As she opened it she saw a purple shirt with a red skirt and a pair of black and purple sandals. She looked confused at the blue/dark blue (almost black) eyed fairy.

"They're for you, Stella picked them out herself." The woman said with a smile while gesturing to the closet.

Violet smiled and started to take off the night gown, but couldn't get it over her head. The woman chuckled and walked towards Violet. "Let me help." She said as she undid three blue buttons at the back, at the neck of the night gown.

Violet got out of the night gown and folded it neatly, putting it back in the closet.

When she turned around the fairy was holding the purple shirt in her hands.

"Want to do it yourself or do you want a little help?" She asked holding up the shirt. Violet nodded and held her arms in the air. The nice lady smiled and slipped the shirt onto the girl.

Five minutes later Violet was dressed and was walking behind the blue haired fairy out of the room. Violet then stopped after they were outside the room. She slightly pulled on a part of the woman's dress to get her attention; the kind fairy turned around and smiled. "Yes?" she asked before Violet started to get a little shy.

"Um . . . you never told me your name." Violet said innocently.

The woman smiled at the little girl's sudden shyness.

"My name is Nebula."

Nebula and Violet were walking to Faragonda's office, when Stella crashed through the wall that was to Nebula's left side. Stella had landed in front of her and Violet. Stella got back up and flew through the hole she had made in the wall.

Nebula looked outside and saw the Winx Battling the Trix and . . . Valtor?! "We need to get out of here." Nebula said after she got cut by an icicle on her left arm. Ignoring what just happened; Nebula picked up Violet and started to fly to Faragonda's office.

Upon arrival Nebula saw Faragonda, Saladin, Griffin, Morgana, Roxy and some of the Earth Fairies in the office. Nebula put Violet down when she landed. Violet then quickly hid behind her. "Faragonda what's going on?" Nebula asked slightly in pain from her now slowly bleeding arm.

"Apparently Violet has some sort of powerful magic inside of her, making her a thorn in Valtor's side for some reason. What happened to your arm?" Faragonda said seeing Nebula's arm "Curiosity and an icicle." Nebula answered bluntly. Violet was still hiding behind Nebula, but she stuck out her head when she saw Roxy and gave a small smile which Roxy returned along with a small wave.

"Hi." Violet mouthed and waved back shyly.

"It's okay Violet; you don't need to be scared, nobody's going to hurt you." Roxy said seeing that the little girl was still slightly hiding behind Nebula; she could see Violet wanted to come over, but seemed to be hesitant under all the eyes in the small office. Unfortunately, Violet only hid behind Nebula again when Saladin came closer.

"Shy little thing isn't she?" Griffin asked as she studied the youngster "Nebula, who is this child?" Morgana asked after a moment of thought. "I'll explain later, right now we need to-"

But before Nebula could finish that sentence, Faragonda's windows broke and three icicles came through.

One scratched against Morgana's face (or to be more detailed, on her cheek), the second was about to hit Violet, but Nebula shielded her and the third hit Violet in her right shoulder "Ah!"

"Nebula!" Roxy and Morgana shouted while the Earth Fairies shouted "Your Highness!" when Nebula fell to the floor, clutching her side in pain . . . blood starting to leak from the wound . . .

 **Well that was . . . mean . . . I just can't give poor Violet a break can I? Well hope you guys liked this one because I'm already busy writing the next two chapters. Chapter five will be out . . . soon? Yeah, I'm sticking with soon, though I'll have to do a bit of revising . . .**

 **Until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

 **I would like to sent another shout out to those of you who reviewed, I'm not going to be able to update again for a while, so I'm bringing you another two chapters! Ugh, I spoil you all too much . . .**

 **Any-who, onto the reviews!**

 **Redarrowissupercool:**

 **Hahaha, I can't tell you, it's a secret, but keep guessing. And here's another chapter for you, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 4**

Everyone was worried when they heard the shout and saw the Queen of the Earth Fairies fall to the floor, but only Nebula saw that Violet was on the ground as well, and was losing more and more blood by the minute.

"I'm fine . . . but it looks like Violet took an icicle to the shoulder." Nebula said lying against Faragonda's desk while clutching her intensively bleeding side.

Faragonda and Griffin ran over to Violet and started to pull out the icicle, "Griffin, go try to heal Nebula. I'll see what I can do to help Violet." Faragonda said after they removed the icicle.

Griffin nodded and went over to Nebula, though she did so with a slight huff. Faragonda slowly started to heal the wound, mostly because it was too deep and couldn't be healed quickly.

Griffin was having the same problem with Nebula but both of the Headmistress's came out in the end.

"Nebula, stay here with Violet. We'll go help the Winx." Roxy said as she ran out the door with Saladin, the Earth Fairies, Morgana and Griffin behind her.

Faragonda picked up the girl from the ground and walked over to Nebula. "I trust she'll be safe in you're capable hands." Nebula nodded as she took her and gently laid the now unconscious child down on the ground with her head in her lap.

"Try not to move." Faragonda said smiling. Nebula nodded with a slight thankful smile on her face and then Faragonda left to join the others and help however she can.

Outside the sounds of battle could be heard. Now and then there even came a few stray magic spells that flew through the air, but luckily Nebula and Violet had a bit of protection (and by protection, I mean Faragonda's desk).

Nebula heard a few screams of pain, but then her concerns shot back to the little girl that just moaned in her lap. Nebula looked down at Violet when she felt her stir forcefully.

Nebula then tested Violet for a pulse in her neck; Nebula could feel Violet's heartbeat increasing for no reason at all. Either she was having a nightmare, or that icicle had been poisoned . . .

"Well, look at what we have here!" Nebula's head shot up in time to see Valtor shooting a powerful fire blast at her. Nebula quickly brought up a shield just before the blast made contact, making the ball of flame explode into smithereens.

"Excellent reflexes, but what else can I expect from a trapped animal?!" Valtor said shooting a wall of flame at them.

Nebula could feel her shield weakening by the minute, but then she felt Violet grabbing her around the waist.

As Nebula looked down at Violet, she saw the little girl was looking as though she was hanging on for dear life . . . in her sleep? Unconscious state? Anyway, something was definitely wrong . . .

Nebula could feel her shield cracking under all the pressure, she slightly bit her lip as pain flared in her side . . . the shield started to form spider-web cracks.

Is this going to be the end?

 **Tum-tum-tum! Ouch, cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist, I always read stories with cliffhangers, but never got to do my own. Now I did!**

 **Guess it's true what they say; there really is a first time for everything. Well, leave a review if you want too, if you don't, too bad for me. Until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and sorry for making you wait too long, but I hope you all like this one.**

 **Reviews!**

 **redarrowissupercool:**

 **If I told you, I'd be giving the secret away silly :)** **I hope you like this chapter and 'keep guessing', means you are more or less on the right track, yes, :D.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5!**

' _Must be poison . . .'_ Nebula thought for a moment before there was a loud scream and the grip around Nebula's waist tightened. It had been Violet, she'd screamed, though she was still unconscious? Nebula decided to debate that later.

Nebula, worried for the young Earth Fairy that was now (for this moment at least) under her care, took strength from her concern and her shield started glowing with her magic, then there was a gigantic explosion . . .

When most of the smoke cleared, Nebula had shielded her eyes by looking away, but she was still holding up her shield, one arm raised in the air. Valtor had been shot into a wall near the door when the explosion went off, but she couldn't see where he is . . . it was still far too smoky . . .

At that moment the Winx, Morgana, Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin were standing in the door, each clutching a wound that went from bleeding appendages all the way to broken bones.

They all gasped (in pain and or shock) at seeing Valtor neatly implanted in the wall that was now surrounded in ice. So let's put it this way, everyone was frozen in shock, he more literally than them.

At that moment Nebula's shield broke and she started to breathe out in pain. She then looked up to see Morgana's hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at her then looked back down at Violet.

Morgana kneeled next to Nebula, looking to the child with a smile, "Well done my friend." She said smiling at the both of them.

Nebula looked at Morgana in thanks before her eyes got wide in panic when Violet suddenly moved. She quickly looked down and let out a breath of relief when she saw Violet was starting to open her eyes "Miss Nebula?" Violet asked weakly as she looked up at the blue haired fairy.

"Yes, it's me." Nebula said with a smile. Violet then weakly moved and sat up. She turned to Nebula and hugged her. "Thank you!"

She said hugging Nebula as tightly as possible not wanting to let go. It came as a surprise to Nebula and for a moment she was frozen in shock.

Morgana chuckled at her friend's expression which seemed to break Nebula from her stun-filled silence and hug the ten year old back.

 **The next day**

After everyone was sent to the infirmary . . . again . . . Morgana went to talk to Nebula. As Morgana entered the room where Nebula was in, she saw Ophelia had just finished with a blood transplant and was now putting away her equipment.

Violet was unconscious in one of the beds while Nebula was next to the wall in a chair, half asleep. Upon further inspection Morgana noted that Nebula was in fact, not half asleep, but actually, asleep.

Not that she could blame her, using that much power, while losing blood and later even taking part in a blood transplant to save someone's life can kill a fairy if not at the very least, exhaust them.

"We should let them rest, it's been a long day for them and poor little Violet had to undergo two blood transplants in the last two days, luckily, it seems that I was able to get most of the poison out." Ophelia said feeling pity for the little girl.

"What do you mean 'two' blood transplants?" Morgana asked shocked at what she just heard. "Well Two days ago, Faragonda asked the girls to take Violet out to get something better to wear because she would be staying here for a while, while she spoke to Nebula about the blood tests we did earlier that classified Violet as an Earth Fairy.

When the girls came back they had been attacked by the Trix and Violet was unconscious and severely injured. She was unconscious until earlier today. Nebula had helped heal everyone and was the first to wake up between Roxy and well, herself.

We needed an Earth Fairy to do the blood transplant, and since Nebula was the first to awake, we had to call upon her aid. And now Violet is once again lying in a hospital bed with Nebula as her savior." Ophelia said looking at the sleeping Fairy queen.

"The poor dears must be exhausted." Ophelia said shaking her head. "I see now why you had made her Queen of the Earth Fairies. Nebula would make an excellent guardian." "Yes, she would . . ." Morgana said lost in thought, looking at the sleeping fairies.

* * *

 **Okay, now me, thinks me is ready to go to thy bed in thy royal tower. It be late and we be yawning like a whale here. Tune in next time to find out if Bloom can save Daphne before Valtor turns into a pink kitty ca- wait, I'm at the wrong story, aren't I?**

 **Then again, that be, a good plot? Me should write-tith it down-ith. Anyone got a pen that me can barrow? Hey you with the handle! Yeah, you, the tall guy that walked into my wall! Give me a pen!**

 **Oh wait . . . that's my door . . . huh . . . well it does have a pen . . . and my entire colored-pen bag dangling from its handle?**

 **Should I take it? The door looks like its sleeping and has a 'do not disturb sign' in its hand . . . maybe I should just ask mom nicely for a pen tomorrow?**

 **Um okay. . . tune in next time to see if I go completely bananas and if waking my mother for a pen at one minute past midnight is the best idea or not! Until next time!**

 **Ps. Sorry, I was trying to be funny.** **.**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

 **Okay, so here's the last chapter for today. I just want you all to know that I will be updating one chapter at a time from now on, it's kinda tiring me out to write this fast! Besides, I only had like the first two or three chapters on my computer; the rest is all coming from my crazy mind, but if I can't resist I'll upload two. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"I'll let you know when they wake up." Ophelia said showing Morgana to the door. "Thank you." Morgana said before leaving to check on Roxy again, she had been standing around checking on Nebula long enough.

In truth she always knew Nebula could be protective, especially when it comes to the Earth Fairies and even more so do the young-lings. It's not often that an Earth Fairy is born it's quite rare, and Roxy had been the last.

But seeing Nebula protect the child, made Morgana realize that the moment she had made Nebula queen, that she had made a good choice. Nebula is like a little sister to Morgana and since the defeat of the Wizards; even Roxy felt a connection to her.

Roxy had even gone as far as calling Nebula 'aunt' a few times. Morgana could still remember Nebula's face the first time that Roxy called her 'aunt'. It was a mixture of surprise, shock, honor, humility and laughter. Morgana laughed as she remembered the scene.

 **Flash Back**

 **It was one sunny day when Nebula came to visit them in Gardenia. She and Morgana were talking about how things were going in Ter Nan Og when Roxy and Clause came into the room with tea.**

 **Nebula gratefully took the cup Roxy had handed to her and smiled. "So Roxy, how are things going at Alfea?" Nebula asked taking a sip of her tea.**

" **It's going great, in fact Miss Faragonda said that if I continue to do such a good job she might just have to give make me Professor Palladium's personal apprentice next year, so that I can help the other students out too." Roxy said stroking Artu's head.**

" **Your mother told me that you were getting good grades, but she didn't tell me you're good enough to be a teacher. You know in two years Faragonda may just be out of a job!"**

 **Nebula said laughing along with Roxy. "Talking about jobs, how are things going since you turned the palace into a school?" Morgana asked taking a sip of her tea.**

" **Things are going surprisingly well, actually, and the students are just delighted to learn how to be Earth Fairies. Some of them even said that they wouldn't mind becoming queen someday."**

 **Nebula said taking another sip of her tea. "Well if that happens I guess I better start calling you Aunty Nebula." At those words, Nebula's eyes went wide and she started to choke on her tea before quickly swallowing.**

 **Roxy had had a sly smile on her face, but when Nebula started to choke, that smile was quickly wiped of her face. "Now that would be something." Clause laughed before Morgana hit him behind the head before Nebula began to actually breathe again.**

" **Sorry, where are my manners, are you alright Nebula?" Clause asked after Morgana glared at him with one raised eyebrow. "Yes, but I suppose when they said that surprises can kill, they weren't kidding."**

 **Nebula answered breathlessly. "If that came as a surprise, I'd dread to see the day your future husband would try to surprise you!" Clause said laughing, while Morgana face-palmed, Roxy looked confused.**

" **Oh really? Well then I suppose I should get started on that so that I can send the little one over here during the holidays. I'm sure he or she would be more then delighted to show their Uncle Clause all the fun magic tricks that I taught them."**

 **Nebula said smirking while Clause started to choke. "On second thought, maybe you should just stay single?" Clause said smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head before everyone busted out laughing.**

 **End of Flash Back**

Morgana chuckled slightly as she remembered how embarrassed Clause was when Nebula had sported her come-back. She silently laughed to herself as she walked through the infirmary, remembering past events with her little sister like figure, fondly.

 **One hour later**

Faragonda and Morgana where talking in her office when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Faragonda said putting down her glass of tea and looking to the door.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." Nebula said as she stepped into the office, closing the door behind her. "Not at all, take a seat." Faragonda said as she motioned to a chair.

At that moment Griselda barged into the office. "Miss Faragonda, there has just been an explosion in the potions lab and Professor Palladium would like to see you at once!"

Griselda said waving her pen through the air as if to swat away a fly. "Well, I guess I better go see what's wrong, hopefully I won't be long, but until then why don't you enlighten Morgana on Violet's blood-test?"

Faragonda asked raising an eyebrow at Nebula before leaving the office with Griselda in tow. "Wait, does Faragonda mean the blood-test they did to find out who, Violet's parents are?"

Morgana asked looking at Nebula confused. "Yes, and you may want to get comfortable, this might come as rather the shock to you." Nebula said sighing, closing her eyes as she walked behind Faragonda's desk.

* * *

 **Tum-tum-tum! Ouch, I hope Nebula has good news. What do you think Nebula will be telling Morgana and what will the former queen's reaction be? Stay tuned to find out. Until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

 **I'm trying to write longer chapters, but I'm having a bit of a hard time. When I think a chapter is the right length, something always goes wrong!**

 **Ah well, here's another chapter for you. Three chapters in one day? You guys are so lucky! :)**

 **Okay, reviews!**

 **AlexisPeaney:**

 **I'm sorry I can't say! :) You might be on the right track, but then again . . .**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Are you sure?" Morgana asked looking at Nebula in shock. "Yes, Ophelia did the spell at least five times." Nebula said nodding almost exasperatedly. Morgana looked down, pondering deep for a few moments.

"Have you said anything to anyone about this?" Morgana asked looking to Nebula who shook her head. "No, I thought it best not too. Faragonda and Ophelia also agreed that it might be better if word didn't get out."

Nebula said walking back around the desk before standing next to the seat beside Morgana. "You know, I never thought something like this even possible."

Morgana said her expression turning to one of soft confusion, yet unmistakable amusement. "Neither had I, but alas the magical universe works in mysterious ways. I thought she had died by Ogron's hand."

Nebula said giving a small, sad, smile as she sat down in the chair. "Does she know?" Morgana asked looking to the other fairy. "No, but she'll have to be told eventually."

Nebula said softly, looking to her hands in her lap, her eyes looking to be almost sorrowful. "Yes, I suppose so . . ." Morgana said softly, looking to her lap, not knowing what else to say.

Both were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. A few minutes past by before Morgana looked up once more. "Nebula, do me a favor and watch over her, will you?

I have a feeling there will be many more challenges to come and she'll need the best guide that there can be." Morgana asked smiling at Nebula who chuckled softly, "Of course."

Nebula said returning the smile before the two fairies hugged and left the office. As they walked through the hall they saw Faragonda coming out of a smoke infested room before other students and professors also came out coughing.

"I'm guessing Stella got her hands on a few potions." Nebula said as she and Morgana chuckled when Stella came out with a black face and hair that's sky high.

"Stella, how many times must we tell you, potions cannot be used for fashion?!" Professor Palladium shouted between coughs. "I'm sorry professor Palladium. But I've got problems of my own, just look at my hair!"

Stella screamed as she magically cleaned herself and then started to forcefully brush her hair, "Oh, Stella." All the Winx said in unison, before everyone started to laugh at Stella for discovering a new shade of red in frustration.

 **30 minutes later**

Nebula was making her way to the infirmary to check on Violet, but came to a full stop when she came into the hall. Ophelia was sitting with her hands over her eyes as if she had just been defeated.

Nebula slowly walked towards her then put a hand on Ophelia's shoulder. Ophelia's head shot up on contact before she smiled at Nebula. "She's still unconscious, but the poison should be fully out of her system by now."

Ophelia said instinctively, but only afterwards, detecting the worry in Nebula's eyes. "When do you think she'll wake up?" Nebula asked after a moment of thought. "I . . . don't know." Ophelia said sighing.

"You know . . . Violet was in an orphanage before the Winx brought her here. And when I did her blood tests, I could tell that they didn't treat her at all like they should have . . .

Nebula, that child was physically and mentally scarred by those people. She's lucky that she's still alive." Ophelia said looking Nebula in the eye. Nebula's eyes widened in shock, but they fell as sadness managed to seep its way into them.

"I . . . I had no idea . . ." Nebula said closing her eyes and clutching her fists. "I know, but . . . that child can't afford to be hurt again. She's still young, which only makes things worse and with the Trix still out there after her . . .

I'm going to tell you truthfully, right now, she could do with some love and she needs it soon." Ophelia said seriously to Nebula, who gave her a weak smile in turn. "Then I hope she does." Nebula said softly, sadness in her eyes.

Nebula turned around and went into Violet's room, walking up to the bed, Nebula sat down in the chair next to it.

A few moments past and she sighed heavily. "Oh, what am I going to do?" Nebula asked no one in particular as she put her head in her hands.

* * *

 **Hope you liked, until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

 **I'm sorry, I know it's short, but I'm running out of ideas . . . kidding! Special thanks to Purplecatlover93 and Sarmux for following and favouring! You guys rock!**

 **Reviews:**

 **redarrowissupercool:**

 **I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a (in Darcy's words) 'we-atch', but you'll find out soon, I think the following chapters will be playing a large part in the reveal, but don't worry, I'll place 'the chapter of reveal' as I've just stated it. :)**

 **I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Almost an entire half hour went by where she only watched as the ten (almost eleven) year old girl laid half lifeless in the infirmary bed.

"Violet . . . I don't know if you can hear me, but . . . I'm sorry, for everything . . . If I hadn't been so blind back then, then you wouldn't have gone through all that pain and hurt . . . and you wouldn't be lying in this bed right now.

I will not ask your forgiveness, for I do not deserve it, but . . . perhaps one day, I can take away some of the pain that I had caused you."

The female voice said closing her eyes trying to keep the tears from falling. She heard footsteps from behind her and quickly tried to look away.

"You know none of that was your fault and you've been doing your best to keep her safe while having your own duties to see to.

Not to mention all the trouble that had been happening on Earth and having to deal with your own enemies.

I'd say that deserves at least five stars for perseverance." Another female voice said as she put a comforting hand on the first one's shoulder, the darkness hiding their identities.

The first tried her best not to let any tears fall, but couldn't keep the pain from braking her defenses. "It's alright my friend; everything is going to be alright." The second said trying her best to comfort her friend.

The first only laid on her arms with hundreds of tears streaming down her face, noticeable only by the gleaming moonlight.

The new voice was sitting next to her and had one hand on first's back and the other hand on her shoulder because the first figure was lying on the bed with her arms, while sitting in the chair at the same time.

Tears came down her face like rivers and her cries could barely be heard, but they where there, for the figure masked in darkness, was shaking . . .

The female voiced, figure had cried herself to sleep that night and the second decided to stay a while longer, watching over the two fairies sleeping. Keeping guard to make sure no harm would befall either that night . . .

* * *

 **I know, I know. I'm such a 'We-atch'. I had to keep the chapter short or else I would have strayed too far from my intended plan and or give away too much of the people's identities.**

 **If you want, you can try to guess who they are, but I can at least give you all one hint. The first figure is the same person from Violet's first night at Alfea, I think it's in chapter 2 if you want to take a redo-look at it. Until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

 **Another chapter, yah-hoo! Lucky you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Two days later . . .**

Violet awoke to see Nebula by the bed, but she didn't move . . . Violet could see Nebula was still breathing, but it's as if she was both there and not there at the same time.

Violet then decided to try and wake the usually so attentive woman "Miss Nebula?" Violet asked as she gently shaked the blue haired fairy.

Nebula slowly rose to see Violet was awake. Nebula smiled and then sat up. "Sleep well?" Nebula asked chuckling after Violet let out a yawn.

"Not really." Violet said yawning again. "Oh? And why's that?" Nebula asked looking at the girl worried and confused at the same time. "I had a bad dream." Violet said looking down.

"And what happened in your dream?" Nebula asked getting onto the bed, using her arm to support her. Violet then sat in front of Nebula and took a deep breath.

"In the dream that I had, there was a small girl, I saw a fairy fighting against an evil looking wizard with long red hair. He used a spell and the fairy fell hard on the ground.

The girl was behind a tree before the fairy looked at her and the wizard fired another spell, but this time he threw it at the girl.

The fairy flew in front of the flaming ball and a bright light flashed before the girl was in this portal like thing and I saw the fairy scream before she disappeared." Violet answered shakily.

Nebula looked shocked at the child as long lost memories started to burst through her mind. Violet looked up at Nebula with fear in her eyes; "Oh, Violet . . ."

Nebula said with sorrow in her voice before she pulled the little girl to her chest and hugged her. Violet started to cry in Nebula's arms and tightly held on to the top part of Nebula's dress.

"Shhh, it's okay Violet, it's okay." Nebula said as she hugged the girl that was now crying in fear. "Everything's going to be okay, it was just a bad dream. You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Nebula said as she stroked the girl's hair, comforting her as best she can, "P-Promise?" Violet asked through her sobs, still holding onto the older fairy. "I promise."

Nebula said comforting the girl as best she can, what? Most Earth Fairies were taught to fight, not comfort. Violet continued to cry against Nebula's chest and Nebula held her closely allowing her to cry to her heart's content.

After a while Violet eventually stopped crying and fell asleep. Nebula laid her in her bed and tucked her in. After Nebula tucked Violet in she started to walk to the door, but then Ophelia walked in only seconds before Nebula could go out.

"Any changes?" Ophelia asked as she stood in the doorway, watching the child. "She woke up earlier, but fell back asleep." Nebula said as she turned to look at Violet.

She seems to be so peaceful in her sleep. "That's good to hear. Oh and Faragonda would like to speak to you." Ophelia said as she laid a plate of food on Violet's bedside table.

"What does Faragonda want to talk about?" Nebula asked as she went slightly pale. "I think she wants to discuss the reason why those three witches keep attacking Violet."

Ophelia said remembering (or at least trying to remember) what Faragonda had told her. "Al-right . . ." Nebula nodded her head slowly and fallowed Ophelia to Faragonda's 'court room'.

* * *

 **Was that a good chapter? I don't know? I wanted to make it Daphne or Roxy that comforted Violet, but . . . this kind of felt better? I don't know . . . anyway, until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

 **Okay, so in this story, all the Winx Girls are Princesses because I can't remember who's who and because there were so many different versions of the first few seasons that I'm not sure anymore.**

 **I have been re-watching the first three seasons, but so far I'm not quite sure of what is going on there, so please forgive me for any mistakes in that category? And I know, I'm sorry, I'm being a real 'We-atch' for updating the time I am . . . internet problems . . .**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Thank you, Ophelia. Nebula, please take a seat." Faragonda said as she sat at the top of a blue roundish table. And if you looked at everyone that sat around the table you would see that they were headmasters and school staff (Ophelia, Barbatia, Codatorta etc.), or mostly all kings, queens or former rulers, like Morgana.

"We were just discussing reasons why the Trix went after Violet and Faragonda wondered if it wasn't because of her power-type." Morgana said informing Nebula of the past events.

"How do we even know that she's a fairy, for all we know they could be after her because she's a witch?" King Radius said slamming his fist onto the table. "King Radius, I can assure you that she's a fairy and if you want to see the blood tests results to prove it; then be my guest."

Nebula said calmly, though fire flared in both her and Morgana's eyes for a moment. "And how would you know? You're not the one who gave birth to that thing!" Radius said as he rose and once again slammed his fist on the table.

Faragonda and Ophelia quickly exchanged glances before looking at Nebula and Morgana, the latter watching the exchange between king and queen with a slightly concerned expression.

"Perhaps, but I will not let anyone treat that child unfairly EVER AGAIN!" Nebula shouted as she rose from her chair and banged her fist onto the table as well.

"Who do you think you are to shout at a KING?! For all we know your just getting close with that child to bring her falling to her knees, helping those three witches to take over the magic dimension!"

Radius said still banging his fists, "Radius that's enough!" Luna said standing up and pulling him back down, he pushed her back and stood up his face red as fire.

At Radius's words Nebula glared daggers at the king which send chills down all of the magicals' spines (even Radius's, even though he would never admit it.)

"I am Queen of the Earth Fairies and I would NEVER OUT OF MY OWN FREE WILL do anything to harm one of my own ever again!" Nebula said her words poisonous, her face serious and her eyes filled with unknown fury.

Radius was about to open his mouth when the Winx and Roxy stormed in. "Miss Faragonda, professor- . . . what happened here?" Musa said before she froze at the sight of Nebula glaring at Radius.

"Let me guess daddy made some remark and now Nebula wants to strangle him?" Stella said looking at the two adults before looking at the rest of the court.

"Something, like that . . ." Barbatia said as she looked at the girls, while everyone else just blinked. "What were you saying girls?" Faragonda asked as she snapped from her frozen state.

At that moment Avalon ran in with an angry Griselda after him, "That." The Winx and Roxy said in unison. "WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU HAVE NINE LIVES!" Griselda screamed after the paladin teacher.

Everyone started to duck as Griselda began to shoot spells at Avalon. "Let me guess, Avalon made some remark and now Griselda wants to strangle him?" Barbatia asked before ducking.

"Something, like that . . ." Stella said ducking. At that moment Avalon accidently pushed Queen Miriam into Tecna's father and Griselda pushed Queen Naomi into Flora's dad.

Making Queen Miriam grab her husband for support and Queen Naomi grab her husband for some support, but they all still fell and when King Oritell and King Terendor fell they accidently pushed headmaster Saladin and headmistress Griffin into a lip-lock.

Griffin hit Saladin in the chest with a spell for 'his' impoliteness. The kings started bickering and so did the queens, Saladin and Griffin where arguing because when Saladin got pushed and 'kissed' Griffin, he accidently grabbed her by the material of her dress that sat over her chest to remain upright.

Morgana and Faragonda where trying to keep the kings from killing each other while Barbatia was trying to calm Griffin and Saladin, but only got wacked over her head with Saladin's staff.

At that moment Griselda shot another spell, but Avalon's shield reflected it and it went flying straight at Nebula. Luckily Nebula ducked and the spell missed her . . . but Radius on the other hand . . . wasn't so lucky and got hit in the chest.

Radius got up from where he had been thrown on the ground and pulled out his sword. "Why you little witch!" He ran straight at Nebula and tried to badly wound and or kill her, but she caught his hands in hers and lifted her knee kicking him between the legs, as he fell, Nebula threw his sword on the ground.

"Our fight is not with each other!" Nebula shouted over the ruckus making everyone stop fighting and stare at her before either dropping their weapons or spells.

Griffin took that opportunity to send a small spell from behind her back at Saladin, making him fall. "Need some help there hero?" She asked with a smirk while extending a hand to help him up.

He rudely shook her hand away and stood up by himself. "Now if everyone is done fighting . . ." Faragonda looked at Griffin and Saladin before turning to Griselda who was on Avalon trying to strangle him, while Avalon was trying to block her vision by pushing his hand against her head.

When Faragonda glared at them Griselda and Avalon looked at each other before looking back at Faragonda and then continued to try and kill each other (again.) The Winx and Roxy shared a look before storming off to get the teachers off of each other.

Bloom, Stella, Roxy and Aisha were holding Griselda while Tecna, Flora and Musa where holding back Avalon, "Thank you girls." Faragonda said as she turned to look at Griffin.

"Is there anyway that we can send them to the Detention Dimension?" Faragonda asked with a sigh while Griffin nodded and magically send Professor Avalon and Queen of detention, Deputy Headmistress, Miss Griselda to the Detention Dimension.

"Did the Queen of detention, seriously just get detention?" Stella asked before the Winx, Roxy and everyone in the room merely looked dumb founded. At that moment Daphne came in to the room and saw everyone's faces.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" She asked with a smile, "Daddy and Nebula were going to have and all out war, before Miss Griselda and Professor Avalon rushed in and started hitting and or pushing everyone.

Headmistress Griffin and Headmaster Saladin where forced into a lip-lock, Miss Barbatia got wacked over the head; Daddy almost took off Nebula's head before she kicked him and stopped the fighting . . .

Oh and I still can't believe that Miss Griselda and Professor Avalon were just sent to the Detention Dimension." Stella said laughing as she was remembering every little detail.

While half the court fell down in exhaustion and the other half in plain thankfulness, Daphne looked like she was in the middle of Math class and just got asked a question she didn't have the answer too.

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter ten, hope you all liked. Now off I must go to prepare the next few chapters and then hopefully get to 'The Chapter of Revelation', though I think it will be a while before that. Until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

 **Okay so here's another chapter, sorry for the wait, but my computer crashed and I had to borrow my sisters, but she's a little um . . . protective, when it comes to her things. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **The next day**

Morgana was busy reading Violet a story book, while Nebula silently watched from the door, a smile playing on her face. Neither of the fairies seated on the bed had noticed her presence until an Earth Guard Fairy came flying in.

"Your, Highness" The Fairy said bowing to Nebula before flying over to Morgana. "Sorry to interrupt my lady, but you have a meeting with Lady Aurora?" The Guard Fairy reminded.

"Oh, sorry I hadn't heard you come in . . . and yes, that's right, I suppose I do. Um, I'm afraid my meeting can't wait, can Nebula finish reading to you, or do you want me to finish reading to you tonight?"

Morgana asked looking to the small fairy beside her. "It's okay; I like it when Miss Nebula reads to me . . . she makes funny faces." Violet giggled while a slight blush crept upon the Earth Fairy Queen's face.

"Yes well, I was trying to make it . . . interesting . . ." Nebula said sounding almost embarrassed, while Morgana smiled shaking her head in amusement. "Well then I'll leave you to it."

Morgana chuckled handing the book to Nebula as she got off the bed. "Don't make the story too interesting for her." Morgana whispered to Nebula with a knowing look, before disappearing.

"Oh, so I make funny faces, do I?" Nebula asked with a smile walking over to the giggling Violet after she was sure Morgana was out of ear-shot, "Uh-huh, Especially when you do the witches."

Violet nodded giggling, while watching Nebula sit down next to her on the bed, "Alright then you little rascal, where did you two leave off, so that I can start making funny faces again?"

Nebula asked with an amused smile while opening the book. "The part where the princess was facing off against the three witches while the prince attacked them from behind."

Violet said showing Nebula the page. Nebula nodded with a smile and started reading.

 **An Hour Later**

Nebula was almost finished reading the story to Violet before Faragonda and the Winx came in. "Roxy!" Violet screamed and hugged the fairy when she was near the bed.

"Hallo Violet, good to see you too." Roxy said smiling while hugging Violet. "Why hallo there Violet, it's good to see that you're awake and healthy." Faragonda said as she came closer to the bed.

"Yes Violet, we're so glad that you're okay and you know what? We've brought you a few things that we think you might like." Bloom said waving her hand (that was surrounded by magic) in a circle a few times.

Then before Violet's eyes Butterflies started to fly all around the room and then some coloring books, crayons, pencils, pens, papers and all kinds of stationary appeared on the bed.

Violet looked at all the things and then at Nebula. "Um . . . what am I suppose to do with these?" Violet asked at Nebula before everyone's (except Nebula, Roxy and Faragonda's) jaws fell wide open.

"You use the coloring pens to color in the pages of the coloring books. Here try it." Nebula said putting down the story book and giving Violet the coloring book and a pack of crayons.

Violet did as she was instructed and was coloring in the pages quite beautifully for someone who just started coloring. "This is fun!" Violet said as she colored in a butterfly, but to everyone's amazement she didn't color it black, purple or red like all the other pictured, but she colored the butterfly blue.

"Violet, if black, red and purple, are your favorite colors, why did you color the butterfly blue?" Flora asked as she looked at the small girl who colored half the coloring book like an expert in but mere minutes since she learned how to color.

Then to everyone's surprise she tore out the page with the blue butterfly before looking at Flora. "Because I like blue too and because blue is Nebula's favorite color and this butterfly is for her." Violet said handing Nebula the page.

"That's so sweet, thank you." Nebula said giving Violet a hug. If Nebula should say so herself, it seems that Violet was a fast learner because she had colored the butterfly like an artist would one of his paintings.

"I see, but why the butterfly when there are so many other beautiful pictures that you could have given her?" Tecna asked confused.

"I gave her the butterfly, because Nebula's wings look like butterfly wings and because everyone likes butterflies." Violet answered in an 'as a matter of fact' way.

"She's got you there, Tecna." Aisha said chuckling at Tecna's 'oh' expression. "I think I've colored enough for now. Miss Nebula can you please finish reading the story for me?"

Violet asked putting away the coloring book, not even bothering to look at the other arts and crafts things that the Winx had brought.

"Of course, but first . . . there's something else we have for you." Nebula said motioning to Roxy who made a small black, purple and blue box; with a red ribbon appear, before handing it to Nebula.

"We were planning on giving it to you a little later, but now's about as good of a time as any." Nebula said handing Violet the box, "A present . . . for . . . for me?"

Violet asked as she took the box. "Roxy, Morgana and I wanted to give you something special." Nebula nodded with a smile. Violet slowly undid the bow on the box and carefully pulled off the raping paper before opening the lid.

As Violet looked inside the box her eyes got wide and she took out three things: first, a blue stuffed toy butterfly which Violet squeezed tightly and held in her arms lovingly.

The second, a book with a blue butterfly cover which she stared at in awe, slowly running her hand over the cover before gently placing it down next to the box and the third is an enchanted locket that played a soft lullaby when opened.

Violet looked at all the thing and turned around, attacking Roxy and Nebula with hugs, nearly tackling the poor Animal Fairy to the ground, but Roxy just laughed.

"Thank you!" Violet said hugging Roxy and Nebula tightly. "Violet, do you like story books?" Bloom asked as she put all the things that the Winx had brought into the bedside cabinet.

Violet let go of the two Earth Fairies before facing Bloom and nodding continuously. "Yes, I love story books. Miss Nebula or Miss Morgana reads one to me every night and sometimes Miss Nebula would teach me how to read some things before she reads the book to me.

Oh, Miss Nebula, can you please read this one to me tonight?" Violet asked showing Nebula the blue butterfly cover book.

"I don't see why not, but we'd have to ask Morgana if it's okay with her and besides don't you think that you should get a bit of rest before you and Roxy go on your picnic?"

Nebula asked taking the book from the small girl and placing it on the cabinet. "Wait you're not coming with us?" Violet answered as she froze from starting to get under the covers.

"I have to take care of a few things first, but I'll join you later." Nebula said handing Violet her butterfly toy "Promise?" Violet asked as she got under the covers.

"I promise . . . now get some sleep, the picnic is going to be very fun." Nebula said tucking Violet in and then flying to the door with a smile, waiting for everyone else.

Soon everyone left the room so that Violet could sleep. After the Winx where outside Violet's room they started to walk to their dorm, Nebula and Roxy having headed in another direction.

"You know, Violet seems pretty close to Nebula." Stella said breaking the silence. "Yeah, but isn't it a good thing? I mean Nebula obviously cares about her and she could do with a little love and care."

Bloom said looking where she's going. "Yeah, but don't you think it's a bit strange, I mean WE where the first ones she met and we all know that she's very close to Roxy, but when Nebula came into the picture; we were frown completely out!

I mean she didn't even look at the other things we brought for her." Stella said with crossed arms as she looked at Bloom. "I understand Stella, but remember Nebula saved her life . . . twice.

So Violet probably just feels safer around Nebula and besides, Roxy's like a big sister to her. She trusts them." Bloom said making a point.

"And you have to give Nebula credit Stella, she's been helping Morgana take care of Violet for the last past few days and a mother-figure or two is exactly what Violet needs right now."

Flora said pointing out that little detail. "I agree, but why hasn't Miss Faragonda called Violet's real parents yet? I mean unless her parents are dead or they're trapped or are already here, which I highly doubt because we would have been told if that were the case.

But shouldn't Miss Faragonda have called them by now? After all, Flora's right, Violet needs her parents, but all I'm seeing are loads of Earth Fairies taking care of her, no offence to Roxy." Stella said pointing out her view of things.

"Yeah Stella's right . . . maybe we should go ask Miss Faragonda why she hasn't called yet and then maybe we can help Violet!" Bloom said still looking in front of her. "Yeah let's do it!" Musa said throwing her fist in the air.

"I agree." Aisha said while Bloom looked at the others. "We're one hundred percent with you." Tecna said happily.

"Well then, to Miss Faragonda's office." Bloom said as they all turned around and headed into the direction of Faragonda's (very pink) office.

* * *

 **So that's chapter eleven, hope you all enjoyed. Review if you want to, if you don't want to, too bad for me. Okay, until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

 **Warning: Bad writing ahead**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Come in." Faragonda said as she heard the knock on the door. "Oh girls, to what do I owe this visit?" Faragonda asked as she took a sip of her tea. "Miss Faragonda we have a . . . difficult . . . question and you might be the only one who can answer it."

Aisha said with a serious look. Faragonda raised one eyebrow and put down her cup. "Well this sounds serious . . . so what is it that you would like to know?" She asked giving them her full attention.

"Well you see . . . we'd like to know . . . why you haven't called Violet's parents yet. We know that it isn't any of our business, but we care about Violet and that makes it our business." Bloom said trying to be serious.

"Girls . . ." Faragonda said sighing. ". . . Please let this go." Faragonda said making direct eye contact with her students. "But Miss Faragonda we have to know!" Stella said not willing to give up that easily.

"Then you should talk to Nebula, she's . . . very close to Violet's parents and knows them well. So I believe if anyone can give you your answers it will be her."

Faragonda said not once making eye contact with her students through the entire sentence. At that moment Griffin appeared in Faragonda's office. "Faragonda, those teachers we sent to the Detention Dimension are driving me mad!

I'm begging you to take them back, immediately." Griffin pleaded as she talked to the older woman behind the desk. "Oh come now Griffy, they can't be that bad." Faragonda said slightly amused.

"Faragonda, I'd become a fairy any day just to thank the great dragon that they're not part of my staff and that's saying something." Griffin said a pleading look still on her face.

"They're that bad huh? Well I guess that they've had a long enough punishment, I'll take them off your hands."

Faragonda said before a look of relief came across Griffin's face as Faragonda snapped her fingers and suddenly Griselda and Avalon were in the office.

But the scene that the people in the office got was not one expected by any of them. Griselda was in a tight lip lock with Avalon who was holding her bridal style.

Everyone stared at this scene in disbelief, while Griffin and Stella looked like they were about to lose their lunch . . . Stella did lose her lunch after watching that for two more minutes, but Griffin was strong enough to keep hers down . . .

Or that is . . . until she ran out of the room when FARAGONDA of all people threw up when Griselda tightened her hold around Avalon's neck and he started to greedily kiss her more.

The rest of the Winx only shielded their eyes while Musa was finding all of this very amusing. "Way to get high and tight in that lip-lock Miss G!" Musa shouted out in laughter before she fell to the ground laughing. Startled Griselda and Avalon almost threw each other off of one another; only now noticing all the people (minus one) in the office.

* * *

 **Ohhhh, snap . . . Why must I be so devilish? Until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

 **This might be a confusing chapter . . . sorry . . .**

 **Special thanks to Jdog51 for the fav. and I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AlexisPeaney:**

 **Really? Oh well, it was originally GriseldaXPalladium, but after re-watching season one, I decided against it, because of Palladium and DuFour's little scene. Well, I hope this isn't going to be too weird then . . .**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Meanwhile, Nebula was walking down the hall when Griffin almost knocked her to the ground before making a sharp and rather quick turn into the bathroom. "What in the name of Light . . ."

Nebula said to herself as she went into the bathroom to find Griffin throwing up in one of the sinks. "Are you alright?" Nebula asked handing Griffin a paper-towel. "I will be . . ."

Griffin said cleaning her mouth with the towel. "What happened?" Nebula asked as Griffin took a breather. "Let's just say that if Faragonda throws up when someone's in a lip-lock, you know it's bad."

Griffin said clutching her ribs, because of the aftermath of throwing up. "Faragonda threw up?" Nebula asked shocked as Griffin started to clean her hands.

Griffin nodded and then suddenly, or more like out of nowhere, grabbed the sink with both hands. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Ophelia?" Nebula asked as she looked at the witch who was starting to get pale, well, paler then normal.

"I'll be fine, but we should check on Faragonda." Griffin said regaining her strength. The two then made their way to Faragonda's office.

Nebula only blinked slowly while processing what she's seeing: Faragonda throwing up with Flora by her side while Stella was scowling at Griselda and Avalon while Musa was roaring out with laughter on the ground.

The rest of the Winx just stood there frozen in shock and looked as though they've just seen a ghost.

"Well I certainly missed an interesting turn of events." Nebula said after snapping out of her shock induced state. "Griffin, are you alright?" Faragonda asked after she regained the strength to breathe.

"Well I was lucky enough to make it to the bathroom and have Nebula there to help me get back here." Griffin said as she leaned on the wall for some sort of support while shooting Nebula a rare thankful smile.

No one knew exactly what was going on, but if they would have to guess they'd say that Griffin hit her head on something (although both Griffin and Faragonda knew exactly what was going on and that there was more then one secret being kept).

"Am I the only one who's lost here?" Stella asked with that look she normally gives Tecna when Tecna is talking about technology: cluelessness. "I don't know, I'm pretty lost here too."

Aisha said as she looked from the embarrassed and extremely red Griselda and Palladium to the almost white faced, normally cold and cruel, wall leaning Headwitchtress, also known as Griffin.

"Well I think that today is one of those days that everyone just agrees to never speak of again." Nebula said picking up on all the tension in the small yet breathy office "Agreed."

Faragonda, Griffin, Griselda, Avalon and all the Winx Club girls said in unison. After some severe and well needed magical cleaning, Faragonda's office was pink and span once again.

Nebula was on her way to see how Violet was doing when the Winx approached her. "Wait Nebula, we have a question!" Stella said as Nebula stopped in her tracks to look at the six girls, who were now blocking her way.

"Alright . . . but if it's about fashion I promise you Stella, I'll send you flying out that window." Nebula said pointing at the window behind while Stella smiled sheepishly at the other girls' questioning faces.

"It's not about Fashion, it's about Violet." Bloom said putting a hand on Stella's shoulder. At the mention of Violet's name Nebula became slightly tense. The girls figured that it was because Violet almost got killed twice in one week.

"What about her?" Nebula asked the wavering clear in her voice. "We want to know why neither Miss Faragonda nor you have called Violet's parents and if you can't then at least tell us who they are." Aisha said the frustration clear in her voice.

"I can't tell you . . . or at least not yet, but I will when Violet is ready to hear the truth." Nebula said the hesitation in her voice not helping her at all to mask the concern that flashed in her eyes, very well.

Bloom noticed this and exchanged a look with the rest of the girls before they moved and made a path so that Nebula could continue on her way. She looked at them and slowly walked away, uncertainty clear on her features.

* * *

 **Well sorry if Griffin is too OOC, they played around with her personality a lot in the first few seasons so I wasn't quite sure how to proceed . . . anyway, see you next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

 **So I wanted to do a little Nebula and Violet scene and this is what I came up with, I hope you all like it and please tell me if there is some kind of scene you want to see, for example Violet scaring the living daylights out of Daphne by accident.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Nebula came into the infirmary to see a worried looking Faragonda seated in one of the chairs by the wall near the entrance of the infirmary. "What's going on?" Nebula asked as she looked at Faragonda concerned.

"After you and the girls left, Griffin came back to my office and shortly after that when she was about to teleport back to Cloud Tower her spell exploded for an unknown reason and she collapsed."

Faragonda said looking up at Nebula with a soft expression, her voice calm, but her eyes speaking another story. "She did turn a bit pale inside the bathroom, but when I asked her if she didn't want to come to Ophelia she insisted on checking on you."

Nebula said seeing Faragonda's eyes flash ten different colors of concern. "Well that's my sister for you . . . always putting family first." Faragonda said shakily as she stood when Ophelia came out.

Nebula blinked for a few moments as she processed this new found information she had no idea even existed. "That . . . actually explains a lot." Nebula said to no one in particular.

Meanwhile Faragonda went to see what Ophelia had found, leaving Nebula to process what had accidentally slipped from her lips, behind her. "Is Griffin alright?" Faragonda asked as she looked at Ophelia questioningly.

"She'll be fine; she must have been using a lot of magic lately though, because by my calculations she just passed out from magic exhaustion.

Don't worry I've called Cloud Tower to ensure them that we haven't 'witch-napped' their headmistress." Ophelia said putting air quotes on 'witch-napped' as she gave Faragonda a pointed look.

Nebula found this a little amusing, but took this as any good moment to 'bow-out' and went into Violet's room. She saw Roxy had only gotten into the room about moments before herself, because Violet was only just waking up.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and after the council-meeting Nebula joined Violet and Roxy on their little picnic in a special spot that Roxy had picked out.

Soon enough after Violet was completely healed Nebula and Morgana volunteered to train the young Earth Fairy in using her powers.

Roxy also stepped in helping Violet with some basic spells when Morgana and or Nebula couldn't make it to the lesson, but since she was still learning herself, she and Violet spent more time doing sisterly-things when they ran out of lesson ideas.

But today Nebula was on her own with Violet, because Morgana and Roxy had to take care of some family things on Earth. Nebula was teaching Violet how to control water so the lake was more than the perfect place.

(Ps, I believe Earth Fairies have a multitude of Abilities, so Violet has no clarified power) "Well done Violet, now try to make a water-sphere like I showed you." Nebula said as Violet showed her the water-whip she conjured.

Violet nodded and began to pull the water from the lake, but she accidentally confused the water-sphere moves with the water-whip moves and . . . Nebula got the entire lake emptied on her head "Oops . . . I'm sorry Miss Nebula!"

Violet said recognizing her mistake. "It's alright and you did well, but next time, please don't use ME as the target." Nebula said with a soft smile and a small chuckle as she tried to dry her now wet hair.

Violet giggled slightly as Nebula made two towels appear. "I think that's enough swimming for today, wouldn't you say?" Nebula asked handing Violet a purple towel.

Violet gave Nebula a sheepish, yet thankful smile as she took the towel and started to dry herself off as well. "Let's get back to Alfea; it's starting to get dark." Nebula said after she finished drying her hair.

Violet nodded and gave Nebula the towel before Nebula first made both towels disappear and then made a portal to Alfea appear. When they arrived they were greeted by Daphne and the rest of the Winx.

"Hey Violet, did you have fun at training?" Flora asked as she hugged the small child. "Actually Miss Nebula and I didn't really train. We got soaked!"

Violet joked as she saw Nebula was using a spell to dry her clothes and wings, because she was still very-very-very wet.

"If you're talking about the water-sphere incident then that would be me, YOU little flower swam in the lake and I got the lake dropped on me."

Nebula said as she started to tickle Violet who giggled so much that even the realm of Obsidian would have been able to hear it.

In fact if the 'inhabitants' (the ancestral witches) in Obsidian did indeed hear young Violet's yells of laughter then I'm pretty sure that they would have even gone as far as dropping rocks on their heads to make the laughs go away.

"You got the lake dropped on you?" Daphne asked as Ophelia and Faragonda came out to greet their friends and besides, Ophelia does a check-up on Violet every day after they come back from training.

"Yeah, I accidentally took all the water from the lake to use it in my water-sphere spell, but I got confused and did a wrong move making all the water in the lake fall on Miss Nebula."

Violet said innocently. Faragonda looked shocked and surprised at the same time while Ophelia checked to see if everything was still well with Violet, she was also checking for any sings of her getting a cold.

Faragonda gave Nebula a questioning look to make sure Violet wasn't exaggerating. Nebula smiled before turning back to Violet, getting an almost mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Getting the cold water dropped on me was actually quite refreshing, but other than getting soaked and most likely having a cold tomorrow, YOU have to get ready for bed." Nebula said scooping up the little girl and tickled her again.

Everyone watched in either amusement or awe as Nebula carried the little girl back to her room, Ophelia behind them. Nebula read a bedtime story and tucked Violet in as either she or Morgana normally did before turning off the light and leaving the room.

Nebula fell onto the bed (she was given a room for her stay at Alfea since Faragonda had asked her to help Ophelia with Violet and traveling from Earth to Magix every day would be very draining) almost immediately after closing the door.

She was exhausted and she wasn't going to lie, she was in this state, because a little ten year old girl had managed to steal all her time and energy and she couldn't be more, happier about it.

* * *

 **Okay so that was chapter 14, hope you liked. Until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry I took so long everyone, I hope you all like this chapter, I had this planned and well, I thought I'd put it to good use. Oh! And I have good news! We're almost at the reveal! Aren't you all excited?! I am. Okay, I'll stop blabbering, on with the show!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The next morning**

Nebula got an early start, because she knew that Violet had the tendency to wake up around five thirty and that breakfast was at seven thirty.

She made her way to the infirmary and to her surprise found Faragonda there talking to Ophelia. "Good morning, is Griffin feeling better?" Nebula asked as she approached the two women.

"Good morning Nebula and Griffin is doing fine, thank you for asking. She will be joining us later for the interschool meeting and Ophelia will just do a check up after words to make sure she doesn't faint again." Faragonda said as she drank a cup of tea.

"Well that's good to hear. Faragonda, would it be too much to ask if the girls could keep an eye on Violet?

Just for a little while of course, I have to get back to Ter Nan Og to discuss the situation and Morgana and Roxy are only returning tomorrow?" Nebula asked as she looked in the direction of Violet's room.

"I don't see any problem in that and the girls would be more than happy to watch Violet." Faragonda said with a smile. Nebula smiled back in thanks and headed off to Violet's room. It was now about six fifteen, so Violet should be awake by now.

Nebula entered Violet's room to see Violet staring at her necklace again before she saw Nebula was in the room. "Good morning, Miss Nebula."

Violet said putting a smile on her face. "Good morning Violet and how is my little flower today?" Nebula asked smiling at Violet.

"A bit sleepy, Miss Nebula . . . is it okay if we . . . skip . . . training today? I'm too tired to train." Violet asked shyly as she wiped some sleep from her eyes.

"Well I have to get to a meeting and won't be back until this afternoon and the Winx will be watching over you while I'm gone.

So in other words: yes, you may have the day off, I've asked Miss Faragonda to have the girls watch over you until I get back, or else I'm quite certain Morgana would have my head."

Nebula said smiling at the little girl who giggled and then smiled back in thanks with a few adorable nods. After Nebula and Violet hugged and Nebula was wished good luck, she left for Ter Nan Og.

As time passed Violet was having a wonderful time with the Winx girls. Aisha had shown Violet a few gymnastic moves while Bloom taught Violet about fire. Flora taught her about plants and Violet was just a natural!

Tecna had given Violet a chance to play games on her computer and gave her a few story books with pictures that Nebula and/or Morgana could read to her, as well as a few puzzles to keep her busy, but Violet was more interested in the puzzles at that moment then anything else.

Right now Stella was trying to teach Violet about fashion, but she ignored her and went to see what Musa was doing, "Oh, hey Violet. Want to listen to a little music?"

Musa asked as she saw the little girl entering her and Tecna's room. "Yes please!" Violet nodded with a smile and hoped over to the older girl. Musa then started to play a lovely melody.

Violet had taken to all of the girls . . . except for Stella. She wasn't really interested in fashion or style and Stella found that a bit annoying. "It's not fair! Violet likes all of you, but not me!"

Stella pouted as she sat on the couch. Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Aisha, Flora and Violet were sitting on the ground building a two thousand piece puzzle of a gigantic blue Monarch Butterfly, before looking up at the complaining blond.

"Well maybe you should try doing things she likes." Bloom suggested as she helped Violet with the puzzle, putting in a piece of the Butterfly's wing while petting Kiko who sat in front of Violet, who sat in between Bloom and Musa.

"I did ask her what she likes and told her my best fashion tips, but she ignored me! Violet and I have nothing in common; she's just like Miss Griffin!"

Stella said crossing her arms. The other girls found this amusing, but Violet didn't pay any attention to them because she was busy building the puzzle.

At that moment Griselda stormed in and accidentally scared Violet by shouting as loud as a banshee.

Morgana, Nebula, Roxy, Daphne and Bloom found out by accident that loud noises like shouting and screaming, scares Violet, but if Nebula or Roxy hums her favorite melody (which Musa has on her i-phone) then it calms her.

"Miss Faragonda would like to see you, NOW!" Griselda screeched, but immediately regretted it when she received a six way glare and saw a frightened Violet, now shaking in the arms of a very angry Bloom.

"I apologize, I was not aware you were babysitting Violet." Griselda said in a soft voice as her face turned white.

' _Griffin is going to turn me into a rabbit and gut me, if she finds out I've scared Violet!'_ Griselda thought to herself as she saw the cowering girl. "Shouldn't you be eating professor Avalon's face or something?!"

Stella softly shouted at her teacher, who blushed, a deep red before looking back at the girls. Musa had made a pair of earphones appear on Violet's head making her calm down a bit.

If Violet would have to choose between the Winx girls, who her favorites are; she would definitely choose Bloom, Musa and Roxy, because Bloom is kind and likes to play with Violet, Musa loves music and music calms Violet . . . also Musa has a beautiful voice.

Violet would choose Roxy, because she is like a big sister to her (much like Bloom and Musa are starting to become), but Roxy also showed Violet new things (like Flora does) and never says 'no' when Violet asks her to come and play with her (when she has time of course).

Violet likes Miss Faragonda and Miss Griffin too, they are both very funny when they want to be and sometimes act very silly, but she doesn't like them as much as Aisha, Flora and Tecna.

But even they aren't very high up on the list of people that she likes and Stella . . . well Stella is a . . . friend. Not a good friend or a bad friend . . . just a friend. It's not that Violet doesn't like her; she's just a bit too dramatic for her.

But if Violet would have to name the people that she liked least of all it would be 'Banshee Griselda' and 'Tomato King Radius', because they are always screaming and because King Radius said she's a witch and tried to hurt Nebula.

So, sort of like getting revenge, of which Miss Griffin had taught her, Violet gave them those nicknames, because Miss Griselda can scream VERY loudly and King Radius is always angry and when he shouts his face turns red.

"We'll be right there Miss Griselda." Bloom said picking up Violet and then walked to the door, giving her a piggy-back-ride all the way to Faragonda's office.

When they arrived one of the warrior fairies from Earth was in Faragonda's office and it looked like she just came out of one of Griselda's defense classes before a tree fell on her.

"Girls good, we have a problem . . . it seems that the Trix attacked Ter Nan Og Collage and took Nebula prisoner and the only way they would release her is if we give Violet to them."

Faragonda said pinching the bridge of her nose as she sat back in her chair, "What?!" All the girls (except for Violet) screamed, which made Violet whimper again.

But she was far too busy listening to the conversation to care about the fact that she hadn't hid behind Bloom like she normally would when Roxy and or Nebula weren't around.

 **Yeah, I know, I'm a real witch for making this a cliff-hanger . . . again . . . sorry . . . I know everyone hates those, so as a treat, I'll give you another chapter, but only because I want too and because I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. :) See you soon!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:**

 **Great news! If all goes as planned, then the next chapter MIGHT be the chapter of revelation! Isn't that awesome! Okay, so, here we go, hope you like.**

 **Chapter 16**

"What are they going to do with her?" Violet asked as she stopped whimpering. Everyone looked at the little girl with pity before Faragonda sighed.

"I don't know little one, and I desperately hope that my suspicions are wrong." Faragonda said not having the courage to look the ten year old in the eyes.

"There has to be something we can do!" Musa said as she saw Violet wanted to cry, but instead turned her head away before Bloom picked her up and tried to comfort the small child.

But before Faragonda could say anything else Professor WizGiz stormed into the office. "Miss Faragonda, the Trix are attacking Alfea!" He said jumping up and down like the little leprechaun that he was.

Everyone in the office exchanged a worried look and stormed outside. "Stay inside the school, Violet." Bloom told the purple-ish haired girl before she and the Winx transformed, beginning to battle the Trix, Daphne fighting right beside them.

But Violet stood watching them from the school entrance, worriedly looking up at the fighting fairies and witches. She stood there for a few more moments, before running over to stand by a pillar to get a closer look.

"What are you doing here, Icy?!" Bloom yelled as she shot another attack at the Ice witch who dodged just in the nick of time. "Oh, come now, Bloom, can't we witches just visit our favorite fairies?"

Icy asked, faking to have been hurt by Bloom's words before shooting her with another attack. "Not when those witches are you three!" Bloom shouted back, managing to hit Icy.

"Give up Fairies! You might be more then us, but we are stronger!" Stormy shouted at Flora, Tecna and Aisha as she sucked them up in a gigantic tornado, at least she did until Tecna made a shield, allowing Flora and Aisha to work together to break through her tornado.

"I think the odds are in fact, on our side." Tecna said victoriously as Stormy growled at her. "You pixies just never learn do you?" Darcy asked sending a powerful attack at Stella and Musa.

Stella, screamed as the attack hit her, but Musa was fast enough to pull up a shield in time. "I'm going to make you pay for that Darcy!" Musa shouted at the witch of darkness who smirked evilly.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." Darcy said sending out another attack. "Oh now you've done it!" Icy shouted as she charged up an attack, shooting it towards Bloom, who froze at the power of Icy's attack.

"Actually, I think **I** did!" Daphne shouted as she flew in front of Bloom and destroyed Icy's spell in one fell swoop. "Thanks Daphne." Bloom said smiling up at her sister.

"How about we finish off this witch together Bloom" Daphne asked starting to charge up a spell, "I'm right by your side Daphne." Bloom said charging up her attack as well.

It looked like the Winx were winning, but then the Trix all smirked evilly as they shot a combined attack at the girls, Icy ended up shooting Daphne from the sky, making Bloom chase after her.

But then Darcy split herself into a lot of herself. You could say that the real Darcy made about one . . . or ten, armies of 'Darcy clones'.

Musa and Stella then started to attack, but all the Darcys disappeared, except one, that was floating out of attack range next to Icy and Stormy.

Icy laughed at the Winx before an evil smirk appeared on her face. "You've lost . . . come sisters . . . we have what we came for!"

Icy said before she, Darcy and Stormy disappeared "What?! But they didn't even fight!" Stella screamed out anger flashing in her eyes.

"They didn't have too, they took Violet!" Flora said seeing Violet was missing. The Winx and Daphne saw this too and their faces went from anger . . . to pure white terror filled, seeing ghost-like expressions.

 **Well, that's that for now, and to those of you that didn't read the note above and saw my giant MIGHT, I want to repeat what I said by saying the Chapter of Revelation is upon the horizon and will most likely be one of the following three or four chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry, I'm trying to stall you all with a few more chapters . . . unfortunately . . . this might be the last stalling chapter . . . well technically that is good news for you all . . . bad news for me, but as I said in my previous update, (since it's not this chapter) The Chapter of Revelation will either be chapter 18, 19 or at the most chapter 20, if not, then you have the right to kill me. Okay, on with the show!**

 **Chapter 17**

 **At . . . wherever the Trix are hiding**

"Well done Darcy, distracting those pixies with your clones and then leaving your double with us worked like a charm." Icy said cackling like the 'old' witch that she is.

All three of them laughed while the frightened Violet whimpered. "Alright, you little brat, come here." Icy said grabbing one of Violet's wrists and dragging her out of Darcy's grip, throwing her in a corner.

"W-what do you want with me?" Violet asked on the verge of tears. "Look, the little pixie thinks she's so special!" Stormy said bursting out into laughter. "It's not you we want." Icy said, kneeling down to be on eye level with the girl.

"You see this pretty little pendant hanging around your neck? Well, it holds powerful Earth Fairy magic inside if it. In fact, it was created from a powerful type of crystal that no longer exists in the Magical Dimension."

Icy said pointing her long nails at Violet's necklace. Violet's eyes widened and she held her necklace tightly in her hands. "My mom gave me this necklace!" Violet said horrified.

"Well too bad, because we need it." Stormy smirked at the small child, crossing her arms in victory. "We know there's a protection spell over it, we can sense it, so we're breaking through your little spell, Darcy do your thing!" Icy laughed as she called for her sister.

"Gladly" Darcy laughed as she walked over to the cowering child like a predator who was stalking her prey, torturing it with her extendedly long timing, never allowing it to know when she might pounce.

Darcy kneeled down before Violet and started a chant, when it was over, Violet's blue butterfly necklace seemed to only gleam brighter. "Hmm, well that's odd." Darcy said looking at the necklace.

"Oh what is it now?" Stormy asked pouting. "I'm not able to tell if the spell had worked, the necklace is glowing brighter then before." Darcy said looking at it thoughtfully.

"Well what does that mean?" Icy asked impatiently. "It could mean that there is a magical block on it, but we won't know until someone tries to do a bypass spell." Darcy said narrowing her eyes.

"Well find out then!" Icy shouted at Darcy who looked back at her, stood up and crossed her arms, "No way. If that thing has a magical block on it, then I am not doing the spell.

I am a witch of darkness and illusions, if that crystal truly has a block on it, it will drain me of my powers or worse!" Darcy said shaking her head as she stood defiantly before Violet, who was now looking less frightened and more confused between the three witches.

"Why would you want to hurt your own sister?" Violet asked confused, drawing the witch's attention, "See? Even the fairy-child is vouching for me on this one!" Darcy said looking at her sisters who groaned.

"I suppose we can't take that risk, fine, Stormy, YOU do the spell, if it's not a magical block, the crystal should make the spell bounce off, so be careful." Icy said swinging her hand in the air.

"Being careful is for pixies!" Stormy said walking over to Violet, she took a deep breath and charged up the spell, she shot it at the necklace, but it bounced right off, sending Stormy flying backwards into a wall.

"Well good news, it's not a magical block." Stormy said peeling off the wall and falling on the floor. "I warned you." Icy smirked while Stormy groaned, "That actually hurt you know." Stormy glared, rubbing her head as she pulled herself up from the floor.

"We can put some ice on that latter . . . alright so if it's not a magical block, then it's probably safe enough to try and take it off . . ." Darcy said, first looking at her sister then at the necklace, although she made the second look quite wearily.

Darcy hesitantly reached out to grab the necklace, Violet was about to move to hold it tightly in both hands, but was stopped with a spell from Icy, freezing her hands to the wall.

"Oh no you don't you little pipsqueak." Icy smirked and Darcy took a deep breath before moving to take the necklace again. As soon as her hand touched the crystal, a giant magical pulse was sent out.

Darcy screamed as it flung her across the room, knocking her hard enough into one of the stone walls to leave a dent, "Darcy!" Stormy screeched as she ran over to the now motionless witch.

"She's just unconscious." Stormy said testing Darcy for a pulse. "The stupid crystal must have a seal on it!" Icy growled in frustration, sending an attack at a nearby wooden table, sending it flying into pieces.

"Well no matter, I'm sure that Violet would help us to get through that little glitch if she values her precious mentor's life." Icy said smirking evilly as she looked to Violet.

Icy made the ice around Violet's arms disappear and stomped over to her, grabbing her by her rust and picking her up into the air with one hand. "Look after Darcy; I'll take care of the crystal." Icy said over to Stormy before flying off with a once again frightened Violet.

 **A few minutes later . . .**

Icy took Violet and threw her into a sell. When Violet looked up, she saw Nebula was on the ground, blood rushing down her arms from a lot of deep cuts all over them.

But then Violet saw Nebula's face held pure fury while her eyes flashed with hatred towards the ice witch for when she tossed Violet into the cell. Violet looked away, it was horrible.

"Look at that Violet, if it isn't your beloved teacher and guardian, strapped to the walls of this cell. I would have captured that annoying Morgana, but she'll have to do.

So, what do you say Violet? I'll let her go IF you tell me what kind of seal is on your necklace, if you don't I'll make those few cuts on her arms look like pinpricks." Icy said, forcing Violet to look at Nebula.

"No Violet, don't do it!" Nebula said before Icy shot three icicles into Nebula's left side, making her scream for only two seconds before she crunched on her teeth in pain.

"DO-IT OR I KILL HER!" Icy screamed down at Violet who whimpered at the loud sound. "I don't know the seal!" Violet said tears falling down her eyes. Icy turned to Nebula anger flashing on her face.

"Fine . . . Nebula, YOU tell me the spell . . . or SHE DIES!" Icy screeched. Nebula saw the truth in Icy's eyes before she looked at Violet. Violet was looking at her with tear-filled eyes.

Beautiful, dark blue eyes that, if Nebula didn't do as Icy requests, will become dull, dark, glassed over and lifeless. Nebula bowed her head and sighed deeply, not able to look at Violet.

"It's the guardian seal." Nebula said closing her eyes in defeat. Icy smirked, crossing her arms over her chest in victory, looking down at Nebula with pure evil-ness.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked before dragging Violet to her feet by her purple shirt's collar, "Come. Let's go inform my sisters of this glorious news."

Icy grinned like a shark as she used her magic to drag Violet out of the cell, closing the door behind her hard enough to make Nebula flinch. When she was a few feet away from the cell, she raised her hands in the air.

"Whisperian Crystal" Icy's crystal appeared and after mumbling a few words, she did a spell, took the necklace off of Violet's neck with a smirk as she went off in search of Stormy and a most likely still unconscious Darcy, with Violet trailing behind her in her magical grip.

 **Oh no, the Trix have Violet's necklace! What's going to happen now?!**

 **I kind of feel bad for knocking Darcy out, to be fully honest, she's my favorite between the Trix. Ah well, easy come easy go. Until next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:**

 **Okay, would you like the good news or the bad news first?**

 **?**

 ***?***

 ****?****

 *****?*****

 ****?****

 ***?***

 **?**

 **Bad news it is then. Okay, so I thought of something else I wanted to write, once again stalling The Chapter of Revelation . . . sorry . . . I know, I know, I really want to put up that chapter for you to read too, but, well . . . I like the mystery!**

 **I'm really sorry for doing this to you all, my faithful readers, well, at least to those of you who are still reading . . . any-who, I don't like to be a only the barer of bad news type of person, so, here's some good news.**

 **I've decided which chapter The Chapter of Revelation will be . . .**

 **I**

 **T**

 **W**

 **I**

 **L**

 **L**

 **B**

 **E**

 **C**

 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **(Drum-roll please . . .)**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **CHAPTER 20!**

 **I know, I know, I'm a real she-devil, but I wanted to make it chapter 17, but then inspiration struck and well . . . chapter 17 happened . . . anyway, I chose chapter 20 because it's a nice round number and because you find out who Violet's mother is at the beginning of the chapter . . . so . . . yeah . . . so much for the mystery huh?**

 **Anyway, I've got more good news. I MIGHT be planning on making a sequel, it's not official yet, and of course it will take a lot of work, time and effort, but I have been considering it for a while and well . . . I wanted to know what all of you think?**

 **Good idea, then please do tell me, bad idea, ALSO, please tell me. I PROMISE: that IF there is to be a sequel, it will feature:**

 **The Winx**

 **Roxy**

 **Daphne (Hopefully)**

 **Griffin**

 **Faragonda**

 **Saladin**

 **Nebula**

 **Violet**

 **And MORE!**

 **There will also be pranks involved and . . . yeah . . . I already more or less have an idea what I want to do for the sequel, I will be writing it, no doubt about that, but of course, the question stands whether or not you all would want me to submit it to . . .**

 **Okay, that's enough wasting of your valuable time, on to the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **At Alfea . . . half an hour after the attack . . .**

"How could we let this happen? We were supposed to watch over Violet! What are Roxy and Morgana going to say?

What could those witches possibly want with her? She's not even eleven yet!" Bloom asked pacing around in their dorm, before the rest of the girls, who are all seated on the couches.

Daphne stood up, revealing her one bandaged (up from the wrist to her elbow) arm and walked over to her little sister, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Bloom, I know you're worried about Violet, but pacing around and blaming, yourself, won't help matters."

"Yeah, Daphne's right Bloom, we need to think of a plan if we have any chance of rescuing Violet." Musa nodded as she petted Kiko who sat in her lap.

"The witches are probably holding her captive in the same place where they're holding Nebula." Tecna said thinking logically (as usual).

"So if we find Violet, we can find Nebula!" Stella said cheerfully as she bounced onto her feet with a smile.

"The only problem is: how do we find her?" Aisha asked balancing herself on one hand on the floor as she did a hand stand.

"Maybe the boys can help?" Flora offered from her spot on the one couch where she was playing with a flower.

"Yeah, they're good at strategies aren't they? Plus, it means I get to see Brandon!" Stella said dreamily.

"And I'm coming with you." Daphne said determinedly. "No Daphne, you can't. You were injured the worst from the fight, and you still are.

If you go with us, there's no telling what could happen." Bloom said shaking her head in disagreement.

"Bloom, I was a disembodied spirit for more then two decades, I couldn't use much of my power, I couldn't protect anyone and yet I tried to find a way.

It took me many tries and a lot of strength, but I succeeded, I prevailed because I persevered.

Bloom, I know that this is foolish; I know this is most likely one of the stupidest things I've ever done.

But, I am your sister and I am not going to let you and your friends face those witches alone."

Daphne said determinedly, Bloom was at a loss and looked to her friends for help. "Well after that speech we've got to let her come."

Musa said with an almost amazed expression. "Yeah, face it Bloom. Daphne's determined.

There's no way we're going to get her to back down now." Aisha said doing a cart-wheel and landing on her feet.

Bloom looked shocked at her two friends then looked to the others, wanting to know what they think.

"They're right Bloom; I don't think anything we'll have to say will stop her." Flora agreed.

"Well I think we now know where you got your determination from." Stella said with a smile and a wink, making those who had agreed chuckle.

"Tecna, what do you have to say about all of this?" Bloom asked turning to her last friend.

"Her injuries may make her vulnerable, but there are still ways she can help us. She doesn't necessarily have to fight."

Tecna both agreed and disagreed, being the logical, yet understanding and problem solving, person she's always been.

At those words Daphne smiled, now looking to her little sister who sighed. "Fine . . . but you're not fighting!"

Bloom said narrowing her eyes at her sister, "As long as I can help." Daphne agreed with a smile.

"Well then I hope you have room for one more." Everyone turned to the sound of the new voice, a voice they knew well, and they all smiled.

 **At the Interschool Meeting . . . (same time)**

"So now the Trix have both Violet and Nebula?" Saladin asked more then stated as he ran his hand through his hair.

"We still don't know what they were after or even why they wanted either of the two and so, we also don't even know if they're still alive."

Ediltrude said crossing her arms. "Yes, how do we know that they have not outlived there proposes?" Zarathustra added.

"We know, because they have yet to attack." Faragonda said looking at the gathered teachers sternly.

"But is that good news or bad?" Griselda asked with a raised eyebrow while Codatorta huffed.

"We don't know anythin' and that's exactly what those witches want." He said shaking his head.

"We can't be certain. Why capture Nebula to begin with and then ask for something they take only five minutes later?

I'd say they want something from Violet, using Nebula as a way to manipulate her. In other words, they might both still be alive."

DuFour proposed, before Griffin jumped into the conversation. "Not manipulate, that's too soft for them.

Knowing those three, they'd go right down to threatening the child. She's young, can be easily persuaded . . .

But I've seen her endurance and she's a strong child, she won't give them anything they ask for without the proper motivation.

My guess is that they needed someone close to Violet that of course, would also have to be someone they could easily take down.

I don't think taking Nebula had been their intentions; they must have been looking for other prey.

They would not so easily think of taking on a stronger foe, unless of course, they had no option." Griffin said crossing her arms.

"Are you suggestin' that they had taken her purely because they could not get their hands on someone else?"

Codatorta asked furrowing his brow. "That's exactly what she means. And she's right of course."

Everyone turned to see Morgana standing in the doorway, two Earth Fairy Guards behind her. "Nebula had been my substitute."

 **Okay, long Author's note above, not going to waste your time with one here too. Till next time!**

– **Lyrical-Light**

 **Violet: Why do you always do that?**

 **Lyrical-Light: Do what?**

 **Violet: End the chapter by saying your name? You do realize that your name stands underneath your story title right?**

 **Lyrical-Light: Hey, who is the author here?**

 **Violet: That would be me.**

 **Lyrical-Light: Very funny, now do you want to find out who you're mother is or not?**

 **Violet: I already know, half the readers already know!**

 **Lyrical-Light: Oh really? So who is it then?**

 **Violet: It's-**

 _ **We interrupt this program to bring you a world shattering announcement, Lyrical-Light completely disappeared from this world this morning at oh-nine-hundred hours. If you are reading any of her work that is mysteriously being updated, please be on high alert.**_

 _ **We have reason to believe that on her last expedition to the Planet Inspiration-neo-suss, she had wondered too deep into the deep oceans of imagination-nation, and might not be surfacing any time soon, your fantastic message delivering pixie - Livy**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:**

 **Ah . . . I can't believe the story is almost over . . . and to think it feels like just yesterday I posted my very first two chapters . . . oh well. We're getting closer to the reveal so I hope you fairies, witches and heroes are all rested up . . . because it's time for CHAPTER 19!**

 **Reviews:**

 **redarrowissuprercool:**

 **What did you know, haha? I can't read minds you know :D**

 **Chapter 19**

"Morgana? Wait, what in Dragon's name to do mean by: 'Nebula was your substitute'?"Avalon asked looking towards the Earth Fairy in confusion.

"I meant exactly what I said. Roxy and I were on our way to Ter Nan Og for that meeting Nebula had spoken of.

We arrived just after the Trix had vanished and the warrior fairies informed us on what had transpired.

Apparently, they had been searching for me, but Nebula refused to tell them, so they captured her."

Morgana said walking over to the gathered group of teachers who all wore grave expressions on their faces.

 **Meanwhile, at the Alfea Courtyard . . .**

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to find, then infiltrate the Trix's lair, rescue the Queen of the Earth Fairies and a captured ten year old girl?"

Brandon asked blinking for a few moments. "I think it's a great idea." Sky said from his place beside Bloom.

"Even so, how are we supposed to even find this hideout of theirs? It can be anywhere." Nex asked crossing his arms.

"That's where Timmy and I come in." Tecna said smiling. "Tecna and I are going to scan the realm for any dark activity.

If they're here, we'll find them." Timmy stated determinedly, "And what of you Daphne?

You can't fight those witches yet?" Thorem asked looking to the blond haired, brown eyed crown princess of Domino.

"Roxy will be fighting along the Winx in my place while I stay on the ship and send any needed information to Timmy and Tecna from there."

Daphne said smiling. "Well there's that and the fact that Bloom wouldn't let her fight." Stella said smiling as she held tightly onto Brandon's arm.

"Well then I'll stay on the ship with you in case you need any help. I'm also certain it will calm your sister's nerves to know there's someone who has your back."

Thorem said smiling while Daphne blushed lightly. "Thank you, though I doubt I'll need any protection." Daphne said smiling, the faint blush still on her face.

"So is everyone clear on the plan?" Bloom asked smiling at their two groups. "Once we find Nebula and Violet, then what?"

Helia asked from is place beside Flora. "We get them out of their as fast as we can." Musa said determinedly.

"What if they're not there? What if the Trix are holding them somewhere else?" Riven asked with crossed arms.

"Those witches may be smart, but they're not that smart." Aisha said crossing her own arms.

"Looks like we have a mission" Sky smiled brightly as he looked over at Bloom who smiled back at him.

 **Trix's hideout –**

"Is Darcy awake yet?" Icy whined as she came into sight while behind her in the far corner of the room, Violet was being held in an ice cage.

"No, but now she has a fever. Think your healing ice can fix it?" Stormy asked looking up at her eldest sister.

"Why does she have a fever?" Icy asked arching an eyebrow while Stormy rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I tried to wake her up by making a large storm appear over her head . . . turns out all it did, was soak her." Stormy said with a sheepish grin.

"Stormy, she got knocked into a wall, she's not sleeping!" Icy scolded her youngest sister while face palming.

"Sorry, I thought it would help." Stormy said putting her hands up in defence at being scolded by her eldest sister yet again.

"Ugh, never mind, I'll handle Darcy, just see if you can tap into this." Icy said handing her the crystal necklace.

"Alright, I wasn't getting anywhere with her anyway." Stormy said shrugging as she took the necklace and left the room.

"Alright, now what to do about Darcy . . ." Icy said thinking out loud as she looked at her younger sister lying on their dark maroon coloured couch.

"I suppose I can try waking her up." Icy said shrugging as she made a snowball appear in her hand before throwing it at Darcy's face.

The white snowball broke apart and Darcy's entire face was covered in snowflakes, some of the snowflakes even got into her hair.

"Well that didn't work." Icy said looking at her sister with a blunt expression, before humming slight in thought.

"Perhaps a different approach" Icy thought to herself as she walked over to her sister who still lay unconscious on the coach.

Taking her hand, icy started to slap her sister's cheek a few times, gently, but continuously, in quick succession.

"Darcy, time to get up . . . Darcy . . ." Icy stopped when it became obvious that her slapping wasn't working.

"Okay, so softly and continuously didn't work . . . maybe hard and swiftly then?" Icy thought to herself.

The ice witch raised her hand and swiftly hit her sister's cheek as hard as she could, so hard in fact, to leave a handprint on Darcy's right cheek.

"Oh come on!" Icy groaned as nothing seemed to be working; she breathed out deeply, then twirled around, now facing Violet's ice cage.

"You don't happen to know anything about waking up unconscious witches do you?" Icy asked with a frown as she placed her hands on her hips.

Violet swallowed and shook her head in the negative. Icy then shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well in that case . . . I give up." She said uncaringly before walking off to do something of her own accord.

Stormy then walked in, looked to the still unconscious Darcy that now had snowflakes over half her hair and face and a blood red handprint on her right cheek.

She blinked a few times then looked to Violet. "She gave up?" Stormy asked as though having expected such a result.

Violet nodded and Stormy shrugged in turn. "Well, luckily it's not me Darcy's going to be mad at when she sees that handprint on her face."

Stormy said uncaringly as she levitated an apple over to herself and took a large bite out of it.

"Though she might kill Icy . . . huh, guess she'll be the eldest then." Stormy thought out loud with another shrug.

 **So . . . how was it? I kind of ran out of ideas half way through, then I remembered that Darcy was still unconscious so I thought I'd have Stormy and Icy try to wake her up.**

 **Oh well, hope you all liked it, sent in a review telling me what you think of a sequel until next time, when I hopefully gain more funny-ness.**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:**

 **And we are finally here! Can you believe it? The Chapter of Revelation is upon us! Wow . . . now I'm depressed. Just one more chapter and the story is over and done with . . .**

 **I'm making these last two chapters the longest of them all so that it would be more fun to read. I'm really going to miss doing this though . . . ah light dragons :(**

 **Reviews would be appreciated, good or bad. Okay so, I guess this is it . . . happy readings everyone . . .**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Chapter of Revelation!**

It has nearly been two days since Violet had been captured by the Trix, after Darcy woke up a few minutes ago (with an extremely aching body), Icy brought Violet back to Nebula's cell. So far, there has only been silence.

"Miss Nebula, are you okay?" Violet finally asked as she crawled to where Nebula was chained to the wall. "I'm so sorry Violet . . . I let you down." Nebula said not having the strength to look the little girl in the eyes.

"No you didn't." Violet said as she sat in front of Nebula. Nebula looked at her and Violet could see pain and sorrow flashing in Nebula's eyes.

"Yes . . . I did. I let you down by not staying by your side and I let you down by . . . by not being there for you these last ten years. Dragons, I still can't believe you're almost eleven." Nebula said shaking her head, with closed eyes.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked confused at the woman in front of her. "Violet . . . you never knew your mother because . . . I . . . because . . . I . . . am . . . your mother."

Nebula said still looking down, but Violet knew that pain still flashed threw her eyes. Violet hugged Nebula and when she let go smiled at the woman.

"You did do your best since I met you . . . that's all what counts and besides . . . you're here now and we're together, as a family." Violet said smiling up at Nebula.

Nebula smiled back at Violet and the sorrow that once made home in her eyes was now replaced with hope, though the pain was still in her eyes (mostly due to her injuries now though), the hope shown brighter then the pain.

At least four hours of silence went by where neither mother nor daughter knew what to say to each other.

Outside the cell they suddenly heard the sounds of battle and Violet was frightened, she quickly crawled over to her mother's side and held her tightly, burying her head in Nebula's chest.

Nebula wished with all her heart that she could comfort her daughter and keep her from harm, but those blasted witches had chained her to the wall and she can't even use her magic!

After the sounds of Icy, Darcy and Stormy getting their butts kicked right through all of the magic dimension (and beyond), the door to their cell blew wide open to reveal the Winx and specialists.

Both Violet and Nebula were happy to see Roxy and Morgana with them. "Roxy, you take Violet while we help Nebula."

Bloom said as she walked towards the wall where one of Nebula's arms was chained. Roxy took Violet and checked her for any wounds or burns.

"Nebula, are you alright?" Morgana asked as she saw the blood flowing from Nebula's arms and side. The wounds seem to have been made anew recently. "I'll be fine, how's Violet?"

Nebula asked as she tried to fight the pain. "She's okay, but we need to get you back to Alfea right away." Roxy said as she and Bloom started to do some healing spells.

"Sky, we'll see you, Daphne and the guys at Alfea, right now we need to get Nebula to the infirmary. Tell Daphne to meet us there if you arrive back before sunset." Bloom said as Sky nodded in understanding.

When Nebula was at last free Morgana and Bloom helped support her since she had lost too much blood and was so weak, she couldn't even fully stand. Stella conjured a portal and everyone (minus the boys) stepped through.

When the magic dust finally cleared they found themselves in the middle of the infirmary. Ophelia immediately jumped at the sight of the ten woman (well, one is still a child) that where in the middle of the infirmary.

She quickly showed them to a room so that she could start healing Nebula. Violet looked at Nebula worriedly while standing by Roxy.

Nebula noticed this and gave Violet a weak smile with the last of her strength before she lost consciousness.

Roxy and the rest of the girls tried to cheer up the young, purple haired, blue eyed fairy known as Violet, which they have come to love.

They tried story books, puzzles, games, music, tickling, Stella even made a fool of herself just to get the little girl to laugh . . . but nothing seemed to be working.

"Violet, she'll be okay you'll see." Musa said trying the last thing on their list: conversation. "Yeah, Musa's right, tomorrow you and Nebula are going to have fun just like you always do."

Bloom said smiling at the little girl; Violet gave her a weak smile back, before it faded away. "You know what Violet, why don't we have a sleep over tonight.

We can have a pillow-fight, play games and you can tell us everything that you and Nebula like to do." Roxy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah and I'm sure that Kiko wouldn't mind having one more friend around." Flora said as she handed Kiko a carrot.

The small blue bunny had also tried to cheer up the little girl, he really liked Violet and she's always been fun to have around . . . but today . . . she needs a little hope of her own.

"Thank you, but I miss her . . ." Violet said, petting Kiko as he ate his carrot. Roxy then remembered that Nebula had given Violet the stuffed toy butterfly.

She remembered that Bloom said that Violet had been playing with it in her and Flora's room a lot when the others went to get breakfast.

"I'll be right back." Roxy said as she headed in the direction of Bloom and Flora's room. When she came back she had the stuffed toy in her hands. "Violet, maybe you'd like to play with this?"

Roxy asked, showing Violet her stuffed toy. Violet took the toy and hugged it tightly, not once letting go of it. "Thank you, Roxy" Violet said gently hugging Roxy, but still hanged on to the butterfly toy for dear life.

"You're welcome, now why don't you and Bloom start getting things ready while Aisha and Flora get some blankets and Pillows, Musa please take care of the Music.

Stella would you please pick the clothes and Tecna you're going to help me get the games." Roxy said taking charge.

Everyone nodded and so the sleepover began. Roxy had to go back to her dorm after a few hours, but made sure that Violet was okay with the other girls.

Violet was sleeping in Bloom and Flora's room along with them. Violet was sleeping on Bloom's bed while Bloom slept on the couch.

As the night passed and the sun rose, Bloom, surprisingly was the first to wake up. She woke the others, being very careful not to wake up Violet as the girls silently dressed and everyone, but Bloom, went to get breakfast.

Violet woke up and got dressed without much trouble, she and Bloom were about to leave for breakfast when Ophelia walked pass them in tha hall, Bloom of course immediately stopped her.

"Nurse Ophelia, is Nebula awake yet?" Bloom asked, knowing that Violet was near breaking point. Ophelia looked at them smiling.

"She woke up a few hours ago and you can go visit her after breakfast." Ophelia said seeing Violet's normal happy self resurfacing at the good news.

"Let's go, come on Bloom!" Violet said pulling Bloom to the dining hall for breakfast. Ophelia only watched in amazement as she saw the small ten year old drag the much bigger and stronger woman to the dining hall.

Poor Bloom was only trying her best not fall, so that she didn't pull the little girl down to the floor with her.

After breakfast Roxy, Morgana and the Winx went with Violet to check on Nebula. Violet was the first into the room, then Roxy, then Morgana and then finally the Winx.

When they entered, Nebula was making the bed. There were visibly bandages around her arms, bit it seemed like they were for mere decoration the way she was moving.

If you hadn't known that she'd been tortured by the Trix only yesterday, then you probably would have thought that Nebula was helping Ophelia clean the place, because she looked as if she had never been hurt at all.

When Violet saw Nebula she rushed to her to give her a big hug. Nebula returned the hug before she set her down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Violet asked before Nebula could even say one syllable.

Nebula smiled at the little girl. "Much better, now that my little flower is here." Nebula said before Violet hugged her again.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" Nebula asked as Violet only nodded. "Roxy and Bloom held a sleep over party for me, but Stella kept fighting with Tecna about which games we should play.

Stella wanted all the games to be about designing and drawing clothes while Tecna said that it should be something everyone likes." Violet said showing a weak smile.

Nebula looked at Stella with a raised eyebrow while Stella only rubbed the back of her head as she gave a sheepish smile. At that Nebula rolled her eyes and looked back at Violet.

"What do you say to a little picnic? You can choose who you want to bring and of course where it's going to be." Nebula said sitting next to Violet on the bed while trying her best to lighten the mood.

Violet's eyes got bright as she looked up at Nebula. "Can it be just the two of us?" Violet asked hope flashing in her eyes. "I don't see why not, but do you think we'll be able to finish eating _all that food_ by ourselves?

I think we'll need a bit of help, don't you think?" Nebula asked as she looked at Violet smiling. Violet thought about it for a while before she looked at the others and then back at Nebula.

"Maybe we should ask Roxy to come too . . ." Violet said as she thought to herself that Nebula had a point, they really won't be able to finish all that food by themselves, the chef always made an overload of it.

Nebula smiled at Violet before she looked at Roxy. "What do you say Roxy, want to go on a picnic with the two of us?"

Nebula asked before Violet turned to face Roxy and tilted her head ever so lightly to the side, making her look ten times even more adorable (if that was even possible)

Roxy smiled and chuckled slightly at Violet who was making the 'puppy-dog eyes' (which she learned from Bloom, I may add.)

"Why not and besides, who can say 'no' to that cute little face." Roxy said smiling as Violet blushed a deep pinkish red at the complement.

"Nebula, are you sure that you want to go; after all, you should be resting." Morgana said as she stood by her daughter, looking to the woman she considers a sister.

"I'll be fine Morgana and besides . . . we don't have to go right now." Nebula said as she stroked Violet's hair, more on maternal instinct then anything else, besides, she couldn't stop herself even if she tried.

Violet moved closer into Nebula's hold, enjoying the fond gestures from her mother. Nebula smiled down lovingly at the small girl next to her on the bed; as she continued to stroke the purple haired girl's hair.

"Uh . . . did I miss something?" Stella asked with a confused look towards the two females on the bed.

"I think it's time for us to leave. . ." Morgana said trying to keep Nebula's secret from getting spilled out to the most . . . um . . . gossipy-is-t (?) person in the room.

"What? But they're acting like they're . . . oh my Solaria!" Stella screamed out in realization. "What is it Stella?" Tecna asked looking at the blond haired girl in shock.

"You two are . . . oh my Solaria, oh my Solaria, OH MY SOLARIA! NEBULA IS- . . ." Stella screamed out before fainting. Both Nebula and Violet could only blink as they processed what in the name of the Great Dragon just happened.

"STELLA!"

Everyone except for Morgana, Nebula and Violet rushed to Stella's side to make sure that she's fine.

Nebula then helped Violet off of the bed and at that moment Ophelia came in and her mouth fell wide open at a Stella that was just now starting to gain consciousness. "What happened?" Ophelia asked as she looked at the scene.

"Stella figured it out." Nebula said as she and Violet walked towards the others. "What do you mean 'Stella figured it out', what did she figure out?" Musa asked as she helped the others shake Stella back to the real world.

Ophelia and Morgana shared a look before they looked at Nebula, who nodded as though giving them permission to answer.

"She figured out that Nebula is Violet's mother." Ophelia answered and everyone, but Morgana, Nebula and Violet's jaws dropped to the ground. "I'll explain later . . . is Stella okay?"

Nebula asked as she and Violet stood next to Ophelia. "Oh . . . my head, I just had this weird dream where Nebula was Violet's mother." Stella said rubbing her head.

"Your head hurts; because you fainted and that wasn't a dream . . . Nebula is Violet's mother." Aisha said before Stella shook out of everyone's grip and shouted out loud "WHAT?!"

 **Hahaha, so that was Chapter twenty.**

 **Congratulations to redarrowissupercool for being the first to guess that, Congratulations to AlexisPeaney for being the second person to figure it out and Congratulations to our guest reader Pepper, for being the third person to figure it out.**

 **Well done you guys. See you all tomorrow for the last and final chapter of The Bond of Family.**

– **Lyrical-Light**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:**

 **Okay, so this is my (hopefully) a little bit amusing try, at being funny here and there, in the hopes to make op for the lateness of this chapter and I'm saddened to say that this is the last chapter.**

 **I've had so much fun writing this and many of you may not know where I even managed to get the time to write so many chapters so fast, but the truth is, I just really love writing and I absolutely love it when someone else likes what I've written.**

 **It actually makes my heart beat so violently I sometimes fear it's going to bounce right out of my chest. But I'm certain I've given my mother more, grey hairs then she's ever had in her entire life because of it, happy readings and a "Until next time", because I don't believe in goodbyes.**

 **Reviews:**

 **redarrowissupercool:**

 **Yes, I'm afraid so, but fear not. I will be placing a sequel on the site some time this month, perhaps by Christmas time? After all, I do have to write it . . .**

 **AlexisPeaney:**

 **Haha, I can't believe it was that short of a time, I thought it would be longer? Anyway, I'll try putting up the sequel: Chaotic Confusion, some time near or on Christmas. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **I've already started with the first chapter, but I have to do some revising and re-writing and re-reading and spell checks and ugh . . . so much work . . . but hey, that's the fun of it huh? Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Final Chapter . . .**

 **About, oh I'd say . . . 1 hour later in Faragonda's office**

"So let me get this straight, more or less eleven years ago, you had Violet and one year later, Ogron captured you and you believed him to have killed Violet making you go on a wild revenge seeking rampage, only to accept the fact that your daughter is dead and that you will never see her again.

Then one year later after you're freed, you get called by Faragonda only to learn that your daughter is alive and well and then learn that the Trix are after her for her magical and mythical Earth Fairy necklace that you used to keep her safe from Ogron and the rest of the Wizards of the Black Circle.

Then you and Morgana manage to fool nearly half of everyone from the three schools of Magix and the Trix into believing Morgana is somehow connected to Violet, only to have your little charade blow up in your faces when the Trix capture you instead.

Is there anything I've missed?" Griffin asked as she sat massaging her head. Some of the people in the room were sitting and others were standing and in Stella's case, she was leaning against the wall.

"No . . . that's about it." Nebula nodded while smiling down at Violet who sat next to her, only she sat on the ground. "Now girls, I believe that would be everything and remember . . . you can't tell anyone!

If Nebula is revealed as Violet's mother her enemies will hurt Violet to get to her." Faragonda said sternly yet clearly and gently.

"Clear as Crystal." Musa said elbowing for Stella to say something. "I want say anything!" Stella said offended by Musa's action. "So I guess that there's only one thing left to be answered . . ." Saladin said as he was listening to the story.

"And what would that be Saladin?" Miss Faragonda asked as everyone stared at Headmaster Saladin in confusion, though Nebula was preparing for the worst; she was not prepared for what came next . . .

"So who's the father?"

Nebula froze at the last word _'father . . . her father . . . Violet's father?'_ Nebula thought as the color drained from her face, shocking everyone. "Nebula . . . Nebula are you alright?"

Morgana asked as she saw the fear and pain flash through Nebula's eyes. "I . . . I'm . . . I'm going to get some air. . ." Nebula said as she stood from her chair and flew out of the office.

Violet looked at her mother and saw that tears were streaming down her face as she left the room; she had never seen Nebula cry before.

Nebula rarely cried and even when she did she never let anyone see her, but Violet had seen her and it hurt her to see her mother cry.

Morgana, Ophelia, Griffin and Faragonda all glared at Saladin, while all the Winx girls were either confused or angry or startled at Nebula's reaction and Violet only sighed . . .

She finally understood why her mother was always so tense when she told her about her nightmares . . . that . . . wizard . . . was her father and hurt her mother . . . that . . . Ogron . . .

' _It's my fault that mommy was hurt, that those witches kidnapped her . . . maybe if mommy never had me then . . . maybe she would be happy.'_ Violet thought as she was thinking of why her mother left.

"What? I asked a question that was on everyone's minds, the fact that this child is so powerful and that her mother is the Earth Fairies' Queen; just left me puzzled at how powerful the father is."

Saladin said shaking under the four way glare. "Wait, where's Violet?" Flora asked making everyone look at the caramel haired girl before looking at the spot were Violet was sitting earlier.

"You should have never asked that Saladin!" Griffon glared at him as both she and Faragonda wacked him upside his head, before everyone raced out of Faragonda's office to go in search for Violet.

Griffin and Faragonda were going to make sure that Saladin would apologize to Nebula and then twice for when they tell her that her daughter is missing.

"Saladin, tonight I'm going to make you regret ever being able to talk!" Faragonda accidentally said out loud as she and Griffin took lead helping the girls find both Nebula and Violet.

Everyone could only stare at what the usually so friendly headmistress had said. But what was, even stranger then Faragonda sounding like a witch was Griffin who was sounding like a fairy!

Her laugh wasn't the usual cackle of a witch, but rather the laugh of someone who was truly down right amused, "And when you do, invite me." Griffin said after she swallowed down her chuckles.

"Now I've seen everything." Ophelia said as she tried to keep her laughter from escaping at the others' faces. Morgana, Roxy, Bloom, Aisha and Flora looked shocked.

Stella and Saladin were looking scared out of their skins and Musa and Tecna looked as if they were seeing two strangers.

"Who are you and what did you do to Miss Faragonda and Miss Griffin?" Musa asked breaking the silence. Faragonda looked surprised while Griffin grinned.

"Why not send them back through Tecna's body switcher and see if it helps?" Saladin said before both Faragonda and Griffin paled at the thought.

Faragonda and Griffin looked at each other up and down before both gave a small shiver in disgust at Saladin's idea. "I prefer to keep my body thank you." Griffin said as Faragonda nodded.

"You just don't want Fara's wings and besides I doubt think that Fara wants to be the one who entertains C- mhmhmhmhmmm!" Saladin said before Griffin and Faragonda covered his mouth.

"Don't you, dare!" Griffin said, but Saladin felt like she screamed it because his ears started to ring. "AHHH, BY THE GREAT DRAGONS GRIFFIN, DON'T YOU KNOW A LOWER VOLUME?!"

Saladin shouted after he freed himself from the two women's grasp. The Winx looked at each other before staring at the three headmasters.

"WELL I'M SORRY! Why don't you turn off the volume when you and Faragonda are- mhmmhmmm!" Griffin was saying before Faragonda and Saladin put an end to her sentence.

"You should really stop . . . Ahhh! WHY, in the name of the Great Dragon, did you just BITE MY HAND?!" Saladin asked/screamed as he pulled his hand away from Griffin's mouth.

"It's the best way I could get you to remove your hand from my mouth, besides; I wasn't going to lick it. I don't know what you and Fara have been doing." Griffin said smirking.

Musa: "What?"

Bloom: "In?"

Stella: "The?"

Tecna: "Universe?"

Aisha: "Just?"

Flora: "Happened?"

The Winx girls asked as they looked startled at their headmasters. Morgana, Roxy and Ophelia weren't far behind either, but just stared at them keeping their thoughts to themselves.

The group walked through the rest of Alfea with Saladin and Griffin that kept insulting one another and now and then they'd even drag Faragonda into the fight.

"I think we just learned more of our headmasters in the last hour then we ever had in all our years helping them."

Stella said thinking of the best way to blackmail Saladin the next time she wants to see Brandon or how to blackmail Faragonda next time she's late for curfew.

She was too frightened by Griffin to try and Blackmail her with the little information she has, I mean would you blackmail a very powerful, deadly, scary and sharp tongued witch, with only knowing that she is the half sister of Miss Faragonda?

Other than that one thing, Stella also knew that Griffin and Saladin don't get along (which was obvious, but try telling STELLA that) and that Griffin was the 'wild' one between her and Faragonda, which was also obvious.

So basically Stella knew nothing about Griffin that was useful. As they walked (and argued) they saw Nebula by the well, staring down into her reflection.

There was no sign of tears in her eyes or sadness in her expression, but there was still pain that stained her face.

Faragonda and Griffin pushed Saladin up behind Nebula and gestured for him to start apologizing. "Well um . . . I apologize for asking about something so personal and I hope I can be forgiven."

Saladin said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Nebula turned around and gave a weak smile towards the headmaster. "Thank you. Is Violet alright?"

Nebula asked as it suddenly occurred to her that she had left her daughter in the office with the rest of them when she rushed off as those painful memories re-surfaced.

"About her . . ." Saladin said looking sheepish again before Nebula's face expression turned into worry. "She ran off." Griffin said cutting straight to the point.

"WHAT?!" Nebula screamed as she flew up high in the air to see if she couldn't spot Violet. "She's losing it! I hope you're satisfied, Griffin!" Saladin screamed at his sister-in-law.

"Oh, I'm very satisfied." Griffin said with a smirk before he suddenly caught on to what Griffin did by telling Nebula her daughter is missing and . . . he paled.

"She's going to kill me after this . . ." He said gulping, "Exactly." Griffin said with a satisfied and evil grin.

"And she's back." Faragonda said with an amused smile, while the others just held their breaths. "Uh-oh" All the Winx girls said in unison.

Nebula finally came down after five minutes of frantic searching with no luck, before she glared at Saladin and he had to say

. . . if looks could kill . . . then Nebula had just given him a one way ticket straight to Oblivion and one ticket back to Magix.

Just to make sure she can give him a good beating before she sends him straight back to Oblivion and once again bringing him back, but this time . . .

It would only be to clean up the mess . . . and the mess in this case would be the blood stained walls of Alfea.

He gulped hard under her deathly glare before he grabbed Griffin and pushed her in front of Nebula.

"It was her idea!" He said frightened while Faragonda face-palmed and both Griffin and Nebula looked ready to kill him.

"YOU HAD to ask about Violet's father and now she's run off to dragon knows where and she can be seriously hurt OR WORSE!" Nebula screamed down at the shivering man.

But before Nebula could scold him further they heard a scream come from the forest and everyone shouted the owner's name in unison, "VIOLET!"

They all ran (or flew) towards the place where the scream was heard and when they arrived they were shocked at the scene:

A gigantic carnivorous bird had cornered Violet at the edge of a cliff, Violet slipped and fell, but caught a tree's branch just as she was about to fall to certain doom.

The cliff was very high, but there wasn't enough room to fly and save Violet because there was only enough room for someone to fall, because the cliff was like a cavern, but instead of the other side being equal to this one, that cliff was taller and acted like a wall.

Making it impossible for anyone to fly down and help her. Roxy tried to use her powers and command the bird to leave . . . but it didn't work out too well and it started to attack them.

Nebula escaped the bird's sight and went to the cliff edge to help Violet, but was thrown back when the bird hit her with its tail.

While the others once more distracted the bird, Nebula started to hastily think of a plan and a way to save Violet.

It was going to be difficult because there was no room to fly with all the rocks and trees in their way and the bird had the ability to block out almost half of their powers, keeping them from using it.

Most of them had been thrown to the ground and the others are defenseless. After a while Bloom and Griffin combined their attacks and the bird was sent flying through the air and landed somewhere beyond sight.

Nebula immediately flew over to help Violet, when she had been given the chance. Unfortunately, Violet was hanging on for dear life.

"Violet, take my hand!" Nebula said reaching her hand out to her after going and laying down flat on her stomach before the cliff-fall.

"No, if I do you'll get hurt again . . . I've been nothing but a burden that you had to carry around." Violet said not even trying to grab her mother's hand, though she very much wanted to.

Nebula was shocked, hurt and frightened by her daughter's words. "You're not a burden Violet; you've never been a burden.

And you will never be. You're my daughter and I love you. So please, grab my hand!" Nebula pleaded as she saw Violet was starting to slip.

Violet tried her best, but the branch was starting to crack . . . Nebula caught Violet just in time, because the branch broke and fell down breaking and shattering into millions of tiny splinters on the sharp rocks far underneath.

Nebula pulled up her daughter and held her tightly, trying to show just how much she truly cared, "Mommy . . ." "Oh Violet."

They hugged making sure that they weren't just dreaming and Violet was only glad to be back in her mother's arms.

Nebula pulled back a little, but was holding her daughter by her arms and Violet was holding Nebula by her arms.

"Why would you ever think yourself a burden?" Nebula asked the worry still in her voice, but was cloaked with relief, "Because you always get hurt because of me; by those three witches . . . by daddy."

Violet became silent and Nebula could only stare at her wide-eyed. "I know that you and daddy didn't love each other . . .

He hurt you mommy . . . that's, the only reason why I'm here. I'm nothing, but . . . a mistake." Violet said tears starting to roll from her eyes.

"No Violet, you're not a mistake. That monster may have been filled with hate and evil, but there is not one day that passes that I'm not glad that he gave me you.

You are my daughter and I love you. No matter what, you will always be my little flower." Nebula said before pulling Violet into a hug.

Violet hugged her mother back as tears rolled down her face, but they weren't tears of sadness or pain . . . they were tears of joy.

She finally found her mother and her mother wanted her, her mother loved her, not caring that she was only created through a vile and horrible crime.

HER MOTHER LOVES HER and that's all she needed to hear, all her heart needed to know.

After all these years of pain and torture, mother and daughter have been reunited and now their hearts were once again whole.

There are no more empty voids, because it had been filled with love. And finally . . . finally . . . Violet was home.

(They also forgot about the others fighting the bird in the background, but let's let them have their moment ;)

 **And that was the last chapter . . .**

 **( ) ( )**

 *** I ***

 **I hope you have all enjoyed my little story. I would say fair well, but I don't believe in goodbyes, so instead I leave you all with an 'until next time' . . .**

– **Lyrical-Light**


End file.
